


What's The Worst That Could Happen?

by slightly_salty_ace



Series: What could possibly go wrong? [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), spider-man and the avengers
Genre: Action, Angst, M/M, Mystery, Pre-Age of Ultron, Spideypool - Freeform, Suspense, fast paced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 33,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightly_salty_ace/pseuds/slightly_salty_ace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spider-man narrowly missed landing on the rooftop, but grabbed the gutter at the last second. It creaked under his weight, threatening to give. The vigilante's arms shook as he struggled to haul himself up. The bitter taste of blood filled his mouth, and his chest ached as he fought for air. Suddenly, the gutter broke free, sending Spider-man crashing into the busy street below. </p><p>Civilians screamed in shock, some scattering while others crowded around the fallen hero. There was a thud next to Spider-man's head, and he opened his eyes to see Iron Man standing over him. The armored man pointed a repulsor at Spider-man's head.</p><p>"Surrender, Spider-man. You can't win."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Spider-man narrowly missed landing on the rooftop, but grabbed the gutter at the last second. It creaked under his weight, threatening to give. The vigilante's arms shook as he struggled to haul himself up. The bitter taste of blood filled his mouth, and his chest ached as he fought for air. Suddenly, the gutter broke free, sending Spider-man crashing into the busy street below.

Civilians screamed in shock, some scattering while others crowded around the fallen hero. There was a thud next to Spider-man's head, and he opened his eyes to see Iron Man standing over him. The armored man pointed a repulsor at Spider-man's head.

"Surrender, Spider-man. You can't win."

"Sorry, but I got stuff to do," In one swift motion, Spider-man kicked Iron Man's legs out from under him, did a back flip and landed in a crouch several feet away. His lungs burned from the sudden movement, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep fighting. He gingerly felt the burn on his ribs, where Iron Man had managed to blast him earlier in their fight. Blood seeped out of the bandage made of webbing.

Iron Man was back on his feet, repulsors aimed at the arachnid hero, "This has been going on for hours. Everyone can see that you are exhausted. Give. Up."

"Make me," Spider-man shot back.

"Wow. That the best come back you can come up with?" Iron Man sounded disappointed.

Spider-man pushed himself to his feet and shot a fresh coating of webbing over the burn wound, "you want to end this? Then let's do this." He held his wrists up, ready to attack.

"You got guts, kid, too bad most of them are about to be outside of your body." Iron man commented before firing a shot at his opponent. Spider-man shot webbing at a lamp post and launched himself into the air, the ground where he had just been standing exploded.

"Watch it! You could hurt someone!" Spider-man yelled, swinging around behind Iron Man and webbing his feet to the sidewalk.

Iron Man twisted around and blasted apart the lamp post the webbing was attached to, "whatever it takes to bring you down."

Spider-man released the web and scurried across the side of a building. The wall behind him exploded, sending bricks raining down on the street. With a grunt, Iron Man broke free of the webbing, once again taking to the air. "Who's the real threat, here?" Spider-man questioned as he shot another web and swung off into the night. He knew he couldn't outrun his enemy, but he could take the fight away from the civilians.

_**SHING** _

Blinding pain split through his back, causing the vigilante to let go of his web and crash into the side of an apartment complex. Spider-man let himself fall onto a fore escape below. The object that had hit bounced down the stairs and landed next to him. Captain America's Shield. "Damn you, Steve." He closed his eyes, ignoring his spidey sense telling him to run.

"Nice shot, Cap."

"Thanks. He's out cold, but probably not for long. Take him back to the tower."

Spider-man was vaguely aware of being lifted up by Iron Man. The cold air that hit his broken body was oddly comforting. He saw no point in trying to escape now, so he closed his eyes and let himself fall unconscious.

 


	2. Chapter one: You Can't Save Everyone

_**ONE WEEK EARLIER** _

Everything that could go wrong, had gone wrong.

A guy got mugged. Spider-man was supposed to stop the mugger. The same situation that had played out hundreds of times before.

But not this time.

This time, the victim and the mugger wound up dead. The victim shot by the assailant. And the mugger hit by a car when fleeing the alley.

"It's not your fault," Deadpool spoke softly. He had found Spider-man two days after the incident, huddled on a rooftop not far from the Avengers' tower. It was the middle of the night, and looked as if it could rain soon.

Spider-man just shook his head and hid his face in his knees, "the Bugle is going to have a field day with this one." He tried to lighten the mood. He was silent for a moment before reaching under his mask and taking a communicator out of his ear. "Damnit Tony, stop trying to talk to me, I'll be home when I get home." He tossed the communicator across the rooftop.

"Hey, this is the two year anniversary ain't it?" Deadpool clapped his hands.

"Two years for what?"

"Two years of you being an Avenger! Duh!"

Spider-man just sighed and removed his mask completely, "yeah, two years of hell." 

"But you enjoy it."

"...Yeah."

"What happened wasn't your fault, Peter. You can't save everyone," Wade put a hand on his shoulder.

"I want to try, though." Peter rubbed the back of his neck. A faint crackling noise could be heard from the communicator. Deadpool retrieved it and handed it back to Peter.

"Go back home, brooding really doesn't suit you." He smiled even thought the other man couldn't see it.

Peter sighed, putting the communicator and his mask back on. "Wade?"

"Yes?"

"I feel like something terrible is about to happen."

"Spidey sense?" Deadpool tilted his head, hand hovering over one of his guns.

"No. It's more of a gut feeling. I can't explain it. Just..." The vigilante shook his head and looked up at the clouds. "I'll see you around." With that he shot a web and took off into the sky. Sirens screamed from below the masked hero. Spider-man swung around and landed on the side of a building. "Now what?"

At least a dozen police cars sped down the street, chasing after a single armored van.

"Time to go to work," Spider-man shot another web and flung himself towards the chase. He let go of the web and landed on a cop car. Lightning crashed, causing everything to turn white for a split second. Rain began to pour a few seconds later.

"Spider-man!" Tony yelled through the communicator, causing Spider-man to momentarily loose his balance.

"Ow! This thing is literally right in my ear!"

"Go back to the tower, Son. Now." Steve's voice was quieter, but just as urgent.

"Um. Yeah, no. Stopping robberies is kinda my thing." Spider-man used his webbing to fly up into the air, landing on a police car that was right behind the armored van.

"This isn't just a robbery, Spider-man. You're in danger-" Tony was cut off by a wave of static. Spider-man assumed the static was due to the storm and chose to ignore it.

"I can handle this." Spider-man jumped onto the van, crawling across the side to the driver's door. "Hey, buddy, you know you shouldn't be driving so fast in the rain. Very dangerous."

The driver glanced over at Spider-man but made no move to slow down.

"Alright. Move over, my turn to drive," Spider-man punched in the window and made a grab for the steering wheel. "Spider sense!" Spider-man pulled away and let go of the van right as the driver spun the wheel, crashing head on into a bus. Spider-man tumbled several feet before managing to catch himself and get into a crouching position. "Shit..." His spider-sense was still screaming inside his head.

"Not a robbery! A bomb!" The static on the communicator had cleared, but Tony's warning had come too late.

**BOOM**

The van exploded, taking the bus and several police cars out with it. Spider-man was once again launched into the air, and thrown against the side of a building. He groaned in pain, rolling onto his stomach and struggling to push himself up.

"B....bomb...not robbery...diversion...repeat...diversion...copy, Spider-man...." Spider-man's only managed to catch bits of what Tony was saying, due to the ringing in his ears. "Get out...do you copy?"

"Yeah...I copy." He rolled up his mask to spit out blood. "Give me a minute."

"We don't have a minute, soldier," Steve informed him. "The tower is under attack, those vans were a distraction."

"There was more than one?"

"Yes, four to be exact. Tony and I went after two before we realized when was happening. Get back to the tower! It's undefended!"

"What happened to the rest of the team?"

"We don't know, there's too much static to get through to them," Tony sighed.

"Fantastic. I'm on my way to the tower," Spider-man grunted as he heaved himself up into a standing position. He glanced over his shoulder at the burning wreckage. Paramedics and the fire department where already on the scene. His heart ached when he thought about how many innocent people might have been caught up in the blast. But there was nothing he could do at this point. " _You can't save everyone._ " Deadpool's words echoed in the back of his head. Taking a running start, he shot a web and disappeared into the rain.

* * *

 

Spider-man snuck in through a window and crept along the ceiling. Other than the occasional rumble of thunder and muffled voices, the building was silent. The Avenger followed the voices to Tony's lab. He kept to the ceiling as he plotted out his attack.

"It's not here." A male voice hissed. Tony's lab was completely trashed, equipment smashed and papers strewn throughout the room.

"Keep looking, it has to be! Too much planning has gone into this to leave empty handed," a female voice responded. "Have you checked the..." She trailed off and looked up. "Spider-man."

"Evening. Or is it morning now?" Spider-man waved.

**BANG**

"Whoa! What did I tell you kids about playing with guns inside the house?!" Spider-man scuttled across the ceiling, narrowly avoiding the bullets.

"I found it! Let's get out of here!" The man yelled, running for the door.

"Found what?" Spider-man dropped down in front of him and kicked the man's feet out from under him. A flash drive flew out of his hand and slid across the floor. Spider-man and the woman exchanged a look before diving for it. Spider-man managed to grab it first, but the woman retaliated by punching him in the neck. He made a choking sound and dropped the flash drive. She moved to catch it, but Spider-man kicked it across the room.

"You little shit!" She kicked him in the head and ran after the flash drive. The masked hero flipped around and grabbed her legs, causing her to fall face first into the floor. The two wrestled on the floor for several moments before Spider-man retrieved the flash drive with the use of his webs. The woman took the moment to take a knife out of her boot and stab it in his thigh.

"ARGH!!!" He screamed in pain, but maintained a tight hold of the flash drive. He brought his free hand around and punched her in the face, knocking her back long enough to crawl up a nearby wall.

"Get back down here, you bastard!" The man was back on his feet and had a gun pointed at Spider-man.

"Okay," the arachnid webbed the flash drive to the ceiling and dropped down on the man. A bullet grazed his side as the two rolled across the floor. Spider-man ended up on top and pinned the larger man to the ground, knocking him out with one clean blow to the face. _Spider sense!_ The avenger ducked out of the way just as a beam of energy was shot in the area his head had just been. "Shit..." The other intruder had gotten ahold of one of Tony's repulsors.

She shot another blast, this time hitting the ceiling above Spider-man. He hurried to get out of the way of the falling debris, diving to the other side of the room with such force that he slammed into the wall. A groan escaped his lips as he pushed himself up. Looking around the room he saw that the two intruders had fled. Rolling on his back he spotted the flash drive, still attached to the ceiling. Too exhausted to move, He lay among the ruins of the lab, staring up at the flash drive until Tony and Steve showed up.

"Jesus." Iron Man gasped as he removed his face plate.

"Are you alright, son?" Captain America helped Spider-man into a sitting position.

"I've seen better days..." he rasped and pointed at the flash drive, "they were after that. I'm gonna take a nap..." With that, he let himself fall back into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank everyone who left such positive feedback on the prologue, ya'll really made my day! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.


	3. Chapter two: What happened?

Peter blinked open his eyes and slowly scanned the room. He was in the medical wing of the tower. He still wore most of his costume, but his mask and web shooters had been removed. Bandages could be seen through a rip on his pant leg, where he had been stabbed. His ribs ached when he moved, and he was covered in cuts and bruises. A pair of handcuffs further prevented him from moving.

Deadpool was curled up in a chair next to his bed, his hand loosely wrapped around Peter's.

"Wade?" Peter sat up, but didn't let go of his hand.

Wade snored softly and shifted around, his grip on Peter's hand tightened.

"He hasn't left your side since Banner patched you up last night. How are you feeling?" Steve asked as he took a seat on the other side of the bed.

"Stiff, but I'll live. Did you catch the intruders?"

"What intruders?"

Peter's head snapped up, staring at the captain in confusion, "the two people who tried to steal that flash drive. The ones that trashed Tony's lab. Why am I handcuffed, exactly?"

"Jarvis's security footage doesn't show anybody but you trashing the lab." Steve narrowed his eyes. "Tony and I looked over the security videos many times. We know you broke it and trashed the place. Why, Peter?" The captain sounded more disappointed than angry.

"Someone must have messed with the recordings!" Panic started to take over, was the whole thing a set up? Did the flash drive he fought so hard for even matter? "The flash drive! I fought two people over it! Where is it?"

"Tony has it. Why you decided to web it to the ceiling is a question beyond me-"

"I had to keep it away from those people!"

"...Sure you did. I'm going to go get Tony."

Peter waited for Steve to leave the room before shaking Wade awake.

"MNN!" Wade jolted into a sitting position, "Pete! You're awake!" He wrapped his arms around the smaller man, squeezing him gently.

Peter pushed him away, "I need to get out of here! Get Jarvis' control room. I'm gonna need your help to get there,"

"Wow. You are actually asking for my help?" Wade gasped, "what's so important that you gotta turn to me for help? And why did your buddies put you in handcuffs?"

"Someone tampered with evidence of my fight last night. I need to see the security videos for myself." Peter explained as he fumbled with the handcuffs, breaking them apart without much struggle. "Jarvis can see everything in this building, so I won't get very far unless I have someone to watch my back."

Wade beamed at his crush, overjoyed that he would ask for Wade's help. "Here, I snatched these from the Iron Jackass when he wasn't looking," Wade reached into one of his pouches and brought out Peter's web shooters.

Peter snapped them back onto his wrists and hurried to the door, "let's go!"

Wade fell into step beside him as they ran down the hallway. "Who would want to fuck up the security footage?"

"Those two from last night, most likely." Peter muttered, wondering why they would need a flash drive so bad if they already had the power to hack into Jarvis. "I didn't imagine fighting those people. You believe me right, Wade?"

"Would I be helping you escape if I didn't?" The mercenary huffed. "I trust ya, Spidey."

Peter skidded to a halt as they rounded a corner and came face to face with Steve and Tony. Without thinking, Peter raced up the wall in an attempt to get around them.

"Peter!!" Steve yelled, trying but failing to grab him as the arachnid crawled across the ceiling.

"Coming through!" Wade pushed Tony to the side and elbowed the captain in the jaw as he ran by, "how much further, Spidey?"

"We need to go up three floors!"

"Jarvis, lock down the building!" Tony screamed.

Spider-man and Deadpool dove into a stairwell right before the doors snapped shut. The two kept running, quickly making it up the next three flights of stairs. It took a few blows, but Peter was able to kick the door down due to his enhanced strength. "Almost there," he said quickly before running off again, with Wade following close behind. Peter broke down the door when they reached the control room and darted over to a hologram. After typing in a few codes, video footage of last night showed up on the screen. The file was full of static, but clearly showed Spider-man tearing apart the lab.

"The hell is this..." Peter gasped.

Wade frowned at the footage. Suddenly, the screen was completely engulfed in static. It stayed like that for several minutes, and when it cleared it show Spider-man laying on his back, clutching a stab wound in his thigh. "The first part is pretty believable. But do they really think you stabbed yourself?" Wade glanced down at the gauze on Peter's leg.

"Who knows," Peter sighed heavily as he ran a hand through his hair. "This really isn't my week."

Wade put a comforting hand on his shoulder, he was about to say something, but was cut off by the sound of footsteps. Heavy metallic footsteps. The two men looked up to see Iron Man standing in the doorway.

"Alright, you two. Step away from the screen," Iron Man instructed.

"You really aren't helping your case by running, Peter," Captain America added as he walked in and stood next to Iron Man. He had another pair of handcuffs on his belt.

Peter eyes the cuffs and looked between the two older men. "Well, you guys obviously won't believe anything I say, so I think I'll keep running."

"We have some pretty solid evidence that tells us we shouldn't trust you."

"Security footage is all you got," Deadpool spoke up.

"That's not all, Mr. Wilson. Jarvis also records heat signatures and vital signs of any living organism in this building. Peter was the only one in the tower last night according to those." Iron Man explained.

"What would he gain by trashing your lab? And how did he get stabbed if he was the only one in there?" Wade moved in front of Peter.

"That's what we would like to know. Peter, please surrender. We'll ask you a few questions and send you in your way." Captain America took the handcuffs off his belt and took a step towards the vigilante.

Wade stayed between them, his arms held out protectively.

Peter pushed past the larger man and held his hands out.

"Peter, what are you-?!" Wade stared at him in shock.

"There's no way around this, so I might as well do as they say. I'm innocent. I know I am," Peter held his head high as the captain removed his web shooters and replaced them with cuffs, "It's just a few questions, right? What's the worst that could happen?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting to get some answers!  
> I hope ya'll enjoyed the latest chapter. The next should be up tomorrow.  
> (I'm also going to update the tags by adding "mystery" to the list of genres.)


	4. Chapter three: Spidey Sense

Peter looked around the interrogation room, drumming his fingers on the cold, metal table. He knew the mirror to his left was a one way mirror, and that Deadpool was watching him from the other side. Usually, Peter would be on the other side of the mirror. But not today.

The door squeaked open, and Steve and Tony entered the room. They sat down on the opposite side of the table.

"I though Natasha was going to do the questioning?" Peter's heart sunk. He had been betting on the assassin's skills to prove his innocence. They had waited almost a week in order for her to finish her current mission and return to the tower.

"We could not get ahold of her. She doesn't know how much longer her mission will last and suggested we go ahead and question you ourselves." Tony explained as he scrolled through several documents on his tablet.

Peter groaned and laid his head on the table, "wonderful."

Steve looked at his own tablet for a moment before pushing it to the side.

Tony spoke first, "So. You killed two people, disappeared for two days, then trashed my lab. Correct?"

"You seriously think I killed those people?" Peter pulled at his hair. "I wasn't fast enough to save them!"

"No, I just wanted to see how you reacted to that," Tony shrugged. "The news is saying you did kill them, but neither of us believe you would actually do such a thing."

Peter glared at the Avenger, "but me destroying your lab is within the realm of possibilities?"

Steve nodded, "we don't want to believe it, Peter. But we have nothing to prove you're telling the truth."

"How long have you known me? Five years? Two of which I have lived with you people. When have I ever lied to you?" Peter held his hands up.

"Kid has a point, Tony." Steve leaned back in his chair.

"Doesn't change the fact that his story doesn't match up with Jarvis'." Tony retorted, still scrolling through his tablet. "We want to believe you, kid-"

"I'm twenty-four. Stop calling me a kid." Peter huffed.

"Peter," Tony corrected himself, "but lately you have been acting strangely. You've been very secretive. Going off by yourself for days on end, keeping your wounds a secret from us, ignoring direct orders. And now this. Also, you ran from us and acted like we were attacking you when you woke up in the hospital wing."

"I was getting restless, I needed time to sort some things out before I lashed out at the team. And too be fair, you did put on your suit after-" Peter cut himself off when he noticed the shocked looks on their faces.

"So you distanced yourself because you knew something was going to happen?" Steve leaned forward, hands folded on the table. "Is your spider sense telling you this?"

Deadpool looked up at the mirror and moved closer to it. He remembered Peter talking about the bad feeling he had a few days ago.

"Yes and no? It's more of a gut feeling when I'm away from the team, but my spider sense tells me to run when I get near you."

"Is it telling you to run now?"

"Yes. Has been all week." Peter's focus seemed to be on his handcuffs, he fiddled with the chain. "I've felt like this the last month, though. Something worse is going to happen. I know it is. Someone might get hurt next time."

"Why didn't you tell us about this sooner? Don't you trust us?" Steve frowned.

Peter stopped messing with the cuffs and looked Steve in the eye. "I used too. But my spider sense is telling me otherwise."

"Excuse us for a moment, Pete." Steve and Tony left the room, going to the room on the other side of the mirror.

"Welp. At Least we know why he's been acting weird," Tony commented as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Still doesn't explain the incident in your lab," Steve sighed.

"I want to run a few tests on him. Evaluate his mental state before we continue the questioning. My theory is that he had a mental breakdown," Tony decided.

Deadpool listened to the two avengers as he watched Peter fumble with the handcuffs. Swiping a key off the counter, the mercenary slipped into the room and sat across from Peter. "They think you're mental, bro. Want to do some tests or somethin'." He reported, gently pulling Peter's hands apart and holding them in his own.

"I'm not, though. I know what I saw." Peter grumbled.

"I know, Spidey. I know..." Using the key he had just stolen, he unlocked the cuffs.

Peter looked at him in shock, "why?"

"Detective work is gonna be pretty difficult with those one. C'mon!" He grabbed Peter's wrist and pulled him towards the door. Peter stumbled at first but broke into a run after they left the room.

Tony heard a door squeak and looked over his shoulder, "shit."

* * *

 

"So what's the plan?" Deadpool asked as Peter put his Spider-man costume on. They had stopped by Peter's room to retrieve it.

"Find the flash drive. I have a feeling that it's important." Peter said, clicking his web shooters into place.

"Okay. It's in Tony's office if I heard them right."

"Great. We'll have to go through the air vents. It's the only place in the building Jarvis doesn't watch," Peter crawled up the wall and removed the vent. "It's a tight fit, are you flexible enough to make it?"

"Why don't you come back down here and see how flexible I can be," Wade blew Spider-man a kiss.

"Now is not the time for sex jokes."

"Now is always the time for sex jokes."

* * *

 

"Has anyone told you you have an amazing ass?" The two had been crawling through the ventilation system for almost twenty minutes now, and Deadpool would not stop talking.

"I will kick you in the throat."

"Kinky. OW! MOTHFUCKER! YOU ACTUALLY KICKED ME."

"Stop yelling or they'll find us," Spider-man warned in a hushed voice.

Deadpool fell silent, rubbing his throat until the bruise cleared. Spider-man stopped several feet ahead of him, removing the the vent cover and lowering himself into the room on a strand of webbing. Slowly, he flipped around and landed, upright, on the floor, "it's all clear, you can come down."

Deadpool nodded and jumped down next to him. He stood guard by the door as Spider-man searched the room.

The arachnid found the flash drive in a desk drawer, a bit of webbing still stuck to it. Plugging it into Tony's computer, he opened the first file. Spider-man gasped.

"What is it?" Deadpool abandoned his post in favor of looking at the computer screen. "Is that...?"

"Yes. This is bad. Very bad." Spider-man removed the flash drive, "this is way over our heads. SHIELD should know about this."

"Know about what?"

Both men spun around to see Iron Man standing in the doorway.

"Tony! We need to get this to SHIELD!" Spider-man tossed him the flash drive, "if the intruders from last week-or anyone for that matter-got ahold of-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there, Peter." Iron Man set the flash drive down and held up a hand. "The contents of this are safe with me. No one knows it exists. And no one is going to try and steal what they don't know exists."

"Tony-"

"Stop. Just stop. Remove the mask and come with me," Captain America was once again at Iron Man's side. "We believe you are having a mental break down due to stress. Please allow us to run a few tests."

"No. I'm fine, cap." Spider-man stood his ground.

"Peter," Captain America spoke in a calming tone, "we're worried about you. We want to help."

"You can help by staying out of my way!" Peter ran at the captain, kicking him square in the chest and sending him flying into the hallway. He retrieved the flash drive with his webs and took off down the hall. Iron Man started to chase him, but was hit in the back by a Steve's shield. Looking over his shoulder, he saw that Deadpool had gotten ahold of it and was the one who had hit him.

Deadpool aimed another blow at Iron Man's face, but the armored avenger blocked it with his forearm. "Why are you helping him escape?"

"Eh, has to do with love and trust. All that fun stuff that you wouldn't understand." Wade shrugged and attempted to hit him again with the shield.

Steve lunged, wrapping his arms around the mercenary's waist and tackling him to the ground. "I got Deadpool, get Peter!" He then proceeded to wrestle over the shield.

Iron Man shot off down the hallway without a second glance. He caught sight of Spider-man swinging around a corner, heading for the living room. The moment Iron Man had a clear shot, he fired his repulsor.

Spider-man howled in pain and fell from his web, crashing into a couch and rolling onto the floor. Tony landed and slowly walked towards him, his eyes wide in shock. He had been sure that Spider-man would be able to dodge. "His spider sense is out of whack, that has to be the cause for all of this..." He thought as he looked at the streak of blood leading to the burn wound on Spider-man's side.

"You shot me..." Spider-man rasped, struggling to get to his feet.

"Peter..." Iron Man lifted his face plate, "let me-"

"NO!" Spider-man rushed forward and punched Iron Man in the face, a sickening crack signaled a broken nose. Iron Man acted on instinct, grabbing Spider-man's arm and flinging him across the room.

Spider-man wasn't able to react fast enough and crashed through a window. Once he was free-falling outside Avengers tower, he shot a web and flung himself back into the air. He started moving away from the tower, only stopping momentarily to web up the burn on his side.

Iron Man cursed under his breath and flew after him.

By the time captain America and Deadpool sorted themselves out and reached the living room, the other two where long gone.

Wade clenched his fists when he saw the blood on the floor, "I'm going to fucking murder the tin man."

 


	5. Chapter four: Hang on

Deadpool angrily paced around the living room. Captain America had told him to stay put while he brought Spider-man and Iron Man back. Deadpool knew he wouldn't be able to keep up with them anyway, so he had no choice but to wait. Although, it was getting dark out and he was becoming increasingly worried.

Iron Man flew in through the broken window just after the sun had setted, Spider-man's battered body was limp in his arms.

"PETER!! THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" The mercenary snatched the smaller man away from Iron Man. "Oh god..." He whispered, falling to his knees and cradling Spider-man in his arms.

Iron Man knelt down and moved to take Peter back, but Wade smacked his hands away. "Wade, we can help him."

"Bullshit! You shot him and chased him around the city for hours on end!" Wade tightened his grip on the vigilante.

"I know. So let me take him to the medical wing," Tony pleaded with him.

" _I'll_ take him to the medical wing," Wade spat, gently lifting the man in his arms and carrying him to the elevator.

"Nice going, Stark." Captain America had shown up when Wade took Peter away from Tony.

"Shut up. We have him back, don't we?" Tony stepped out of the suit and sent it back to the lab.

Wade carefully laid Peter on an operating table in the medical wing. The vigilante groaned when his mask and shirt were removed. "I know, everything hurts. Just hang on." After searching the room, Wade gathered the supplies he needed and went to work. He didn't look up when the door opened, but he knew the Captain and Tony had entered the room. Wade wrapped a thick bandage around Peter's torso and went to wash the blood of his hands. "Don't touch him."

The two avengers didn't move.

Wade returned a minute later and sat on the edge of the bed. Taking Peter's hand, he gave it a loving squeeze. "Why are you two still here?" He brushed Peter's hair out of his face with his free hand.

"We still need to run the tests. His spider sense-"

"Fuck off! Just fuck off! Come back tomorrow or I will cut your dicks off and nail them to the wall!" Deadpool snarled.

The threat only served to piss Tony off, and the billionaire opened his mouth to retort, but Steve slapped a hand over his mouth and ushered him out of the room.

"Goodnight," the captain whispered before closing the door.

* * *

 

Sunlight woke Peter the next morning. He found himself to unable to move his right arm, so he shielded his eyes with his left. After a few minutes he got used to the bright light and lowered his arm. A soft smile spread over his lips when he saw Deadpool asleep next to him. The larger man's head rested on Peter's shoulder, and he had an arm draped over Peter's waist. It was oddly comforting to have the mercenary laying next to him, so Peter let him sleep.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Peter called softly, trying not to wake Wade.

Steve opened the door and walked over to him. He chuckled at their position, "I think Wilson has a thing for you."

"What do you want, Rogers?" Peter narrowed his eyes.

"Stark wants to evaluate your mental state. If the cause of all this is your spider sense going haywire, then we might be able to do something about it."

"Will you guys stop treating me like a criminal if I let you run your tests?"

"Yes."

"...Okay, then."

* * *

  
"Mmm..." Wade rolled over and wrapped his arms around a pillow. Wait. Pillow. He bolted into a sitting position, "Peter?!" Looking around the room wildly, but the arachnid hero was no where in sight. He stood up, knocking a piece of paper off the bed in the process.

 _Wade-_  
_Stark wants to evaluate my mental state. Steve says I should be back in a few hours. You looked really tired, so I didn't want to wake you. Help yourself to anything you can find in the kitchen._  
_-Peter_

Wade sighed and let himself fall back on the bed, "damnit. Should've woken me." He was worried about Peter, but knew that bursting into the lab, guns blazing, wouldn't help anybody. The grumbling of his stomach motivated him to get back up and find the kitchen.

* * *

  
Peter sat in a swivel chair, feet up on a desk, slowly pushing himself back and forth. The movement hurt his side, but he was too restless to care. He had spent the last three hours strapped to a table while Tony scanned his brain with various machines. The scientist was examining the results at the moment. Steve offered Peter a cup of coffee, but he shook his head. "So, what's the verdict?" Peter pushed off the desk and let the chair carry him across the room to Tony's desk.

"Well...I'm comparing the data to what I collected when you joined the avengers. And...everything looks normal. The new data shows high levels of stress, but not to the point that we should be concerned. It also appears as though you are in love, according to these hormones." The scientist smirked, sliding the tablet over to Peter.

Peter picked it up and looked over the data, trying to keep his blushing under control. "So what about my spider sense? Did you find anything wrong with it?"

"No. Like I said, everything looks normal. Which honestly just raises more questions than answers," Tony ran a hand through his hair. "I'll have Natasha and Banner look at the security footage and data when they get back. But until then, I suppose there's nothing we can really do."

"Great!" Peter set the tablet down and stood up, "I'll see you around the tower, then." He waved before leaving the room.

Tony brought up both the old and new data onto larger screens, looking at them more closely, "there has to be something...there's no other way to explain this."

Steve left Tony to his work and went to examine the security footage again.

* * *

  
Peter stopped by his room to shower and change into casual clothes before meeting up with Wade in the kitchen.

"Spidey!" Wade practically jumped over the counter on his way to hug Peter. "Are you alright? What happened with the tests?"

"I'm fine, Wade. I had a mental evaluation two years ago, so Tony ran the same tests and compared the results. Apparently he couldn't find anything unusual, so I'm off the hook. For now, at least." Peter explained as he returned the hug. "He's gonna have Dr. Banner and Natasha double check everything when they get back."

"Whoa...are you actually hugging me back?"

"Shut up, I'm talking," Peter jabbed his forehead. "Anyway, we still have the situation with the security footage, but Steve is looking into it. And I dropped the flash drive when Tony was chasing me yesterday." He groaned. The flash drive contained detailed files on Spider-man's abilities and data about his DNA.

"Should we try and find it?"

"Maybe later. I doubt it survived the fall. I need food first," Peter pulled away from Deadpool.

"I'll make you something!" Wade made Peter sit down at the table and hurried over to the cabinets, pulling out ingredients for pancakes. Peter couldn't help but smile as he watched Wade run around the kitchen.

Wade set a plate of pancakes in front of the avenger and sat next to him. Even with the mask on, Peter could tell Wade was smiling. Wade's smile grew when Peter wolfed down the food and asked for seconds. They moved too the living room when Peter had eaten his fill. The blood had been cleaned and the broken window replaced. The two men sat on the couch, and Wade put an arm around Peter. Peter tensed up for a moment, but relaxed into his embrace.

"Are you gonna be around for awhile?" Peter murmured.

"Of course! I'm not leaving you alone with Captain Spangles and Iron Jackass until every thing's sorted out," Wade assured him.

"Good. I like having you around," Peter closed his eyes.

Wade smiled softly at the vigilante. As a result of Spider-man avoiding his teammates, the two had spent a lot of time together in the past month. Deadpool was overjoyed that they had become closer in that time. 

"Maybe I should become an Avenger, then I can stick around longer."

"Tony would be thrilled," Peter chuckled.

Peter's spider sense suddenly exploded, causing him to leap onto the ceiling.

Thunder boomed, and a white light filled the room. A moment later, Thor was standing in the middle of the room, hammer held high. He lowered the hammer and smiled at Deadpool. "Welcome to the tower, Son of Wil. What brings you here?"

Wade pointed at the arachnid man clinging to the ceiling.

"Ah! Man of Spiders! Did I frighten you?"

"Just a bit," Peter let himself drop down, landing in a crouch next to Deadpool. "Back from your mission, already? I thought you'd be gone for another month."

"I am still on my mission, but I came across something that the captain needs to hear. Is he around?" Thor explained.

"In the lab with stark."

"Many thanks! I leave you in peace with your lover, Man of Spiders!" Thor declared as he left the room.

"Thanks..." Peter's voice was muffled due to him hiding his face in his hands.

Deadpool dissolved into a fit of giggles.


	6. Chapter five: Date?

"This is Spider-1, do you read, Spider-2? Find anything?" Wade asked over his communicator. He and Spider-man had been searching for the flash drive all afternoon.

"Negative. But could you explain why _I'm_ _Spider-2_?" Spider-man complained.

"Because code names."

"Wade-"

"Spider-1." Deadpool corrected him.

"Ugh. Okay. Spider-1. I can see you from where I am, don't move, I'm on my way." Spider-man instructed. "We've been at this for hours. Let's take a break and get something to eat."

"Are you asking me out on a date, Spider-2?"

"Maybe," Spider-man chuckled.

"How does my ass look from up there?" Deadpool asked when he spotted Spider-man swinging towards him.

"I swear to god, Wade-"

"Cause your ass looks really good in spandex~"

Spider-man made a growling noise out of annoyance.

"That's hot."

"Shut up, or I'm not taking you on that date," Peter threatened as he landed a few feet from the mercenary.

"So where are you taking me, babe?" Deadpool looped an arm around the smaller man.

"I was thinking just grabbing a pizza and eating it on a rooftop."

"You need to work on the romance, Spidey," Wade pat his shoulder.

"We're still on a mission. We need to eat fast and get back to work-" Peter stopped when Wade gave him puppy dog eyes. "We can do something nicer later, okay Spider-1?"

Deadpool hugged him, "okay!"

They got a large street pizza to share, and Peter gave Wade a ride on his back when he crawled up the side of an apartment complex. They both removed their masks when they where out of the public view.

"Letting me see your whole face for once, huh?" Peter smiled at the other man.

"I can put the mask back on if it bothers you!" Wade fumbled with his mask, hurrying to put it on, but Peter grabbed his hands.

"It doesn't," Peter gave him a reassuring smile. He took the mask away and set it on top of his own. Wade's heart melted when he saw the smile, and he scooted closer to his crush.

They where silent as they ate the pizza, and Peter laid his head on Wade's shoulder when he finished eating.

"How are your wounds?" Wade asked, looking at Peter's side.

"Leg's good, ribs stiff." He reported.

"No pain?" Wade sounded really worried and brushed his fingers over the burn wound. He relaxed when Peter didn't flinch away in pain.

"Tony put me on some pretty strong pain killers," He explained. "Hey, can I crash at your place tonight? I don't think my spidey sense is gonna let me sleep in the tower now that three of my teammates are home."

"Of course, Petey," Deadpool kissed the top of his head, then laughing as he watched Peter's face turn redder than his suit.

* * *

  
Pretty soon it was dark out, and they still had not found the flash drive. They decided it would never be found and retreated to Wade's apartment.

"I should go on patrol," Peter announced.

"You should rest," Wade pushed him onto the couch. "Just because you can't feel your wounds, doesn't mean they're all healed up."

Peter knew he was right and didn't try to argue. He took off his mask and set it on the arm rest. Wade sat next to Peter and switched on the TV. The younger man had no interest in the soap opera that was playing, instead he laid down with his head on Deadpool's thigh.

Wade muted the TV when he noticed Peter had fallen asleep. "Sweet dreams, Spidey."

* * *

 

Peter's cell phone vibrated on the coffee table.

"Nn..." Peter opened one eye. "Too early..."

The phone fell silent for a moment before angrily buzzing again.

"Answer the damn thing," Wade muttered, shifting around slightly.

"Let go of me, then." Peter responded, unable to reach the phone. Wade was currently spooning him, his arms where wrapped tightly around Peter. Wade retrieved the phone instead, handing it to him and going right back to sleep. Peter pried Wade's arms off of him and sat up. "Morning, Tony..." He yawned.

"It's one in the afternoon, Peter. Why didn't you answer your communicator?" Tony sounded less than pleased.

"I took it off so I could sleep. So this had better be important, Stark."

"We need you to come back to the tower, ASAP."

"Why? Did you or Steve find something?"

"No, but Romanoff did."

Peter blinked in surprise, "she's back?"

"Yes. The whole team is back, and we would like to talk with you." Tony reported.

Peter was silent, wondering how everyone was back at the tower already, considering the team had been scattered around the world just yesterday. "Okay, give me an hour." He hung up without waiting for Tony's reply.

* * *

 

"This isn't going to end well." Deadpool commented as they walked down a hallway, on their way to the meeting room. 

"I'm aware," Spider-man kept looking over his shoulder, and stopping every few feet to examine a blank wall. Other than his mask, Peter wore his full costume. His fingers hovered over his palm, ready to attack at the slightest movement.

Deadpool took his hand, "spidey sense?"

"Mm." Spider-man nodded, not taking his eyes off the wall. "I used to feel safe in this tower..."

Deadpool pulled him away from the wall, giving his hand a loving squeeze when they started walking again, "we'll go back to my place right after this talk."

The doors opened automatically when they reached the meeting room. Everyone looked up at Spider-man. The masked avenger tightened his grip on Wade's hand when a wave a pain ripped through his skull. He needed to run. Now.

"Son of Wil. Please wait outside while we speak to Man of Spiders," Thor said from his place at head of the table. A seat usually taken by their team leader, Captain America.

"No. He stays," Peter refused to let go of Deadpool's hand. "I wasn't aware that you're in charge now, Thor." The god flinched, caught of guard for a moment. Spider-man narrowed his eyes. For a moment Thor had look... _different_. However, he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. He and deadpool took their seats at the other end of the table. "So, what did you find?"

"Mr. Wilson, we ask again that you leave the room," Dr. Banner spoke up. He shouldn't have been giving orders, either.

"The hell is going on? Whatever you have to say to Peter, you can say to me, too." Wade let go of Peter's hand so that he could cross his arms.

Clint was staring at Spider-man, fear in his eyes. He mouthed a single word before regaining his composure and leaning back in his chair.

Spider-man froze. "Actually, I forgot something in the lobby, c'mon Wade." He gabbed the mercenary by the arm and started for the door. But the door remained firmly closed. "Tony, open the door!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Peter. Sit down, let's continue our chat." The Tony was slowly walking around towards them.

Deadpool pushed Peter behind him and drew one of his swords, "not another step, Tin Man!"

"Don't hurt him!" Peter put a hand over Deadpool's forearm, forcing him to lower the blade. "They're being controlled!"

"By who?" Deadpool shook him off and raised his sword again. Just then, Clint fired an arrow. Deadpool dodged and the arrow got lodged in the door behind him. "Ha! Missed-"

**_BOOM_ **

The arrow exploded, taking out a chunk of the door with it, and sending Spider-man and Deadpool flailing onto the ground. Smoke filled the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not be able to upload the next chapter tomorrow, due to starting a second job. But hey, two chapters in one day ain't bad!  
> I hope ya'll enjoy, this chapter was a lot of fun to write!


	7. Chapter six: One by one

Peter and Wade were able to escape through the hole in the door. They raced down the hall, knowing they only had a few moments before the Avengers realized they where gone.

Angry shouts and thundering footsteps let them know their time was up. Peter grabbed Wade and used his webs to propel them down the hallway.

The Hulk smashed through the wall, blocking their path.

"SHIT!" Peter cried out unable to dodge the giant hands wrapping around his scrawny body. Both he and Deadpool where sent crashing through the opposite wall. They broke apart when they made contact with said wall, and Peter ended up rolling farther away.

Acting fast, Peter sprang to his feet and webbed up the destroyed wall. It wouldn't hold the hulk back for long, but it would give Deadpool enough time to move out of the way.

The hulk tore threw the webbing, but didn't advance into the room.

"Well, what are you waiting for, friend?" Thor walked calmly over to the giant. His appearance slowly morphing as he did so. His frame shrunk, black hair replaced the blonde, and familiar green and gold clothing took over the red and silver.

"Loki!" Wade snarled, drawing both swords.

Loki pat the Hulk's massive arm. "Have fun, but leave something for the other kids to play with."

The Hulk roared and charged at them.

Peter jumped over him and flew at Loki, leaving Deadpool to deal with the Hulk. Captain America came out of nowhere and nocked Peter out of the air with his shield. He let himself roll a few feet before bouncing back into a crouch.

"Steve! This is madness! Stop this!" Peter's pleas fell on deaf ears, Captain America was running at him now, aiming a punch at his throat. Peter caught the punch and kicked his teammate in the gut.

Steve grabbed him by the hair and smashed Peter's face into his knee. Peter jerked free and stumbled back, wiping his bloodied nose on his sleeve.

"Fine. Guess I gotta beat some sense into ya!" Peter jumped forward and punched the captain in the jaw. The two exchanged blows until Iron Man showed up and grabbed Peter's upper arm. A sickening snap echoed throughout the room, followed by a scream.

"PETER!!" Deadpool froze, taking his eyes off his opponent. Big mistake. The hulk took hold of Wade's head and smashed him into the floor. He held Wade's bloodied corpse high in the air, then proceeded to smash him back down when Wade's healing factor brought him back to life.

"NO." Peter's eyes were filled with horror as he watched the scene before him. He flailed his limbs until he was free of his two opponents, and leapt onto the ceiling. He tried to crawl over to Wade, but Tony was making it difficult by shooting his repulsors non-stop. He fired webs at the armored avenger, but they were blasted apart before they made contact.

**_BANG_ **

Peter saw white, and suddenly he was falling. Someone had shot him in the thigh. The very same place he was stabbed, to be precise. Peter caught sight of Natasha right before he hit the ground. Rolling onto his side, Peter tried to get into a position where he could web up the wound.

**_BANG_ **

Another bullet ripped through his gut. Another scream of agony.

Seeing the love of his life get shot gave Deadpool the motivation he needed to break free from the hulk. He squirmed around when the Hulk brought him up again, managing to pop right out of his grasp. "HANG ON, SPIDEY!!!'

Peter shifted around just in time to see the Hulk grab Deadpool by the leg and drag him back, The movement caused Wade's head to hit the ground with a stomach churning thud.

"No..." Peter whispered, flipping onto his stomach, he tried to crawl towards him, but Captain America knelt down and pinned him in place. Peter squirmed under him, but only succeeded in enlarging the pool of blood beneath him. Iron Man pointed a repulsor at the back of Peter's head. The hulk was ripping Wade apart. Tears streamed down Peter's face. "NO!! STOP!!! BRUCE, STOP. PLEASE!!!!" His anguished screams had little effect on the carnage in front of him. He twisted around to look at Tony. "DON'T DO THIS!"

An arrow came out of nowhere and lodged itself in Iron Man's shoulder. The arrow let out a bolt of electricity that short circuited the armor, and shocked the man inside.

"This ends. Now." Hawkeye dropped down from the ceiling.

The Iron Man suit slowly powered back up. Tony blinked and looked around the room in confusion, "where am I?"

"TONY!!" Peter cried out.

The armored man looked down at his battered teammate in shock. "Peter..." With a loud clang, he hit Captain America upside the heard, sending him to the ground.

The captain lay motionless for a moment before rolling onto his side, gingerly touching the bruise forming on the side of his head, "what the heck, Tony?"

"Explain later, we gotta stop the Hulk!" Hawk Eye yelled, "now, how do we do that exactly?" He noticed Peter was once again trying to drag himself to Deadpool. Clint put a hand on his shoulder, "stay down, we'll handle this."

"How did you...?" Peter looked at him in confusion.

"Explanations later, kid! Just stay down!" Hawk Eye spotted Black Widow advancing towards them. He strapped his bow onto his back and ran at her with clenched fists.

Iron Man and Captain America went for the Hulk. They knew they couldn't stop him, so they focused on getting Deadpool away from him.

"Well, this has been quite fun," Loki commented as he strode over to Peter. Using the staff to flip him onto his back, he put his foot over the hole in his gut.

"NNG!" Peter grunted when the trickster applied pressure. His vision was starting to blur, and he found it difficult to breath.

"That's quite a bit of blood...you mortals are so fragile. Looks like you'll be the first to go," he knelt down next to Peter, his voice dropping to a whisper. "But I suppose that means you won't have to watch me pick off your teammates...one by one. But hey, your death will serve to weaken them, so you'll be around in spirit, I suppose."

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Clint snarled, firing an arrow at Loki's head. The god simply disappeared in a flash of light, and the arrow sailed through empty air. The spell he still had on Hulk and Black Widow broke when he left. The two crumpled to the ground, the Hulk morphing into Bruce Banner, and Natasha hissing in pain.

Deadpool ran to Peter's side. He fell to his knees, creating a slight splash in the blood. "Oh god...oh god...stay with me, Pete! C'mon, Stay with me!" He cupped Peter's battered face with both hands. The rest of the team had quickly crowded around them, with Steve and Bruce trying to stop the bleeding in his abdomen.

Peter's eyes where glazed over, his breathing shallow.

Natasha put pressure on his thigh, "keep him awake!"

"I'm trying! Oh no..." Deadpool felt his own heart stop.

"What's "oh no"? Don't say "oh no"!" Tony yelled.

"He's not breathing..." Deadpool choked out.

"MOVE!" Tony batted everyone off Peter, scooped the broken man up in his arms, and flew down the hallway to the medical wing as fast as possible.

* * *

 

_"...need to prepare for the worst..."_

_"Don't say stuff like that."_

_"He's been out for a week. He lost too much blood."_

_"This is all my fault..."_

_"Shut up! Both of you!"_

_"None of us had any control over our actions. Don't beat yourself up over this, Nat."_

Peter could hear the voices of his teammates. Could feel someone holding his hand.

 _"Please, Babe. Wake up."_ Wade?

The same voice spoke again, but Peter was unable to make it out.

* * *

Slowly, Peter pried open his eyes.

"Nn...Wade...?" Peter's throat was sore from lack of use. "Anyone?" He called again, a bit louder this time. Still no reply. Mustering up his strength, he propped himself up on his unbroken arm. His insides screeched in protest. "Shut it." He glared at the thick bandages covering his torso. Blinking a few times, he scanned the room for signs of life. It was empty and silent, except for the steady beeping of a heart monitor. He lifted the sheets covering his lower body, and found that he was wearing nothing but shorts. More bandages covered his thigh. His head snapped to the door when he heard it open.

Wade strode calmly into the room, eating a bagel as he read a newspaper. Both objects fell to the floor when he noticed Peter was awake. He tried to say something, but no words came out.

"Morning, Wade," Peter gave him a weak smile. "Miss me?"

"Stay there!" Wade sprinted out of the room.

Peter chuckled at the order, "no promises."

The entire team was crowded into the room within a matter of minutes. Wade shifted Peter's pillows around and helped him sit up. "How are you feeling?" He cupped Peter's face with one hand.

"Like I got hit by a truck. What happened? Last thing I remember, Loki was standing over me. He said something about killing everyone..." Peter looked around at his team, "is everyone alright?"

"We're fine, thanks to Clint." Steve reported.

"How did you escape Loki's mind control?" Peter asked the archer.

"I didn't. But I hit my head early on during a mission, and was able to snap out of it. I just pretended I was under his control the rest of the time," Clint shrugged.

"I see...if my spider sense is right, then you guys have been under his control for a whole month. Why did he just now use you to attack?" Peter frowned.

"Because Loki was sending us on those missions. We were obtaining something for him, I think, but none of us remember what. When I was free of his control, I had hoped he would send me on more so that I could figure out what he was up too, but he didn't, unfortunately..." Clint answered.

"We believe his end goal is too destroy the Avengers. He must have been waiting for the right time to put his plans into action," Steve added. "He hasn't shown back up, which worries me."

"He's waiting for me to die," Peter whispered, closing his eyes for a moment. "That's what he told me. He doesn't just want to kill everyone. He wants to destroy you emotionally as well."

"That bastard!" Deadpool snarled, "I won't let that happen!"

Peter opened his eyes and smiled at his lover. Reaching out, he took Wade's hand and gave it a weak squeeze.

"Since when have you too been all lovey dovey?" Tony put his hands on his hips.

"A Lot happened this last month, okay, Tin Man?" Deadpool jabbed a finger at him.

"Calm down, Wade." Peter sighed.

"So are you two a couple, now?" Steve smiled softly at them.

"Absolutely!" Wade held up a fist in triumph. "My god, I haven't left Peter's side for more than ten minutes in the past two weeks, and you're just now coming to that conclusion?"

"Oh, I already knew. I was just asking to make sure," Steve smirked.

"You shouldn't keep information from the team!" Tony pointed an accusing finger at the captain. "Who else knew about this?"

Clint and Natasha raised their hands.

"I've known for months," Natasha commented.

"What? But we've only been dating for a few-"

Natasha held up a hand to silence Peter, "paying attention to detail is kinda my job. I'd have to be blind to not see that there was more than friendship between you two. Even if I was blind, it would have still been obvious."

Peter stared at her.

"Back to the current Loki situation," Dr. Banner cleared his throat. "You've been out for two weeks, Parker. Pretty soon Loki is going to know you survived. And when he does..." The scientist shook his head, not wanting to think about it. "Tony and I updated Jarvis, Loki won't be able to even look at the tower without us knowing. But I fear that still wont be enough."

"Where is Thor?" Peter asked.

"We don't know. But wherever he is, he is most likely still in Loki's control." Bruce sighed.

"Fantastic," Peter closed his eyes again. "So what's the plan?"

A devious smile spread across Tony's face, "I thought you'd never ask."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, I was able to finish this before work...  
> Welp! Things got pretty dark. Stay tuned for more bloodshed and tears!


	8. Chapter seven: The grand plan

Peter blocked a kick with his forearm.

"Not bad, Spider." Natasha pulled back from her attack. "Let's take a break. You look worn out."

"No. I can keep going." Peter brought one leg back, getting into a defensive stance. He was clad in gym shorts and a tank top, as was Natasha. It had been a month since Peter had woken from his coma, and Dr. Banner had released him from the medical wing just last week.

"This is your first training session. Don't over exert yourself." She reminded.

"I've handled worse. Let's go again!"

"Very well." Natasha rushed at him, swinging her leg up once again. But this time it was only a distraction, as she lashed out at his side with her fist. Peter caught both attacks and flipped her onto her back. Natasha brought her free leg up and kicked Peter in the gut, forcing him over her and onto his own back. Peter held up his hand, signaling that he admitted his defeat.

"HEY, HEY, HEY! That was a dirty move!" Wade yelled from the side lines.

"She beat me fair and square," Peter just shrugged as he sat up.

"Going for your injuries is not fair and square," Wade huffed, crossing his arms.

"You worry too much. I left myself open, so she went for it," Peter placed a hand over his gut. It was still sore, but he wasn't about to complain.

Natasha offered Peter her hand, "ready for lunch?"

"Why not?" He accepted her help up and went over to the water fountain. "Can we continue after?"

"Let's see how you do against the boys. Steve and Clint have been itching to spar with someone. And Tony needs to get out of the lab."

"Then they should spar with each other," Peter preferred training with the assassin, she didn't hold back, but knew exactly when to stop.

"Yes, but they miss sparring with you. Bruce said he needed my help with something, anyway."

"I'll spar with you," Wade walked over to them. He had gotten used to being around the Avengers, and knew they meant no ill will towards Peter, but he still didn't trust them after the hell they put his boyfriend through.

"You'll go too easy on me, dude." Peter shook his head as he slipped on his shoes. Wade frowned but didn't argue.

Other than a few inappropriate comments made by Wade, the three walked in silence to the kitchen, where the rest of the team had already started eating. Peter's eyes lit up when he saw Steve had made lunch. It was no secret that the Captain was a good cook, not to mention that he had several interesting recipes from the early 1900's. Peter dished up a plate for himself and sat in between his boyfriend and Clint.

"Hey, Tony, we're sparring after lunch," Peter announced.

"Can't. busy." Tony was fiddling with a repulsor, his food untouched.

"Not anymore." Peter pointed his fork at the scientist.

"I'm working on the portal. You know that."

"Tony, we've been working on the damn thing for a month. It's just not possible." Bruce spoke up. Tony's grand plan was to go to asgard, bringing the fignt to Loki.

Tony ignored him, "I'm almost there. Just needs a few tweaks-"

"Like that hasn't been said a hundred times already." Bruce muttered.

"Hey, if you didn't think it was possible, then you would have already given up on it!" Tony pointed out.

"I'm starting to rethink my choices."

"Aren't we all? Let's get back to the lab, Brucy-"

"Tony, you really need to get out of the lab for awhile. Go spar with Peter." Steve took the repulsor away from him.

"But-"

"That's a direct order, Stark."

"...fine."

* * *

 

Tony dodged Peter's kick, and moved to attack from behind him. He was talking about the current situation while they fought. "...I mean, it's been over a month, surely he's figured out by now that you survived."

"True. All the more reason to get that portal finished," Peter agreed.

"You think it'll actually work?" Tony stopped fighting and looked Peter in the eye.

"Yes. But you're thinking about it too much. Take a break, for like, five minutes." THe arachnid webbed Tony's mouth shut.

Tony struggled to pull the webbing off, but gave up after a minute, returning to the fight. Tony flipped Wade off when he heard the mercenary giggling in the corner.

"Eyes on me, Tin Man!" Peter grabbed Tony by the shoulder and kneed him in the chest.

Tony retaliated by elbowing him in the back of the head.

The two battled for almost an hour before they decided to call it a day. Peter snuck away before he could remove the webbing from Tony's face.

"Parker, you son of a bitch." Tony cursed when the webbing started to dissolve on it's own.

* * *

 

Wade had taken his mask off now that they were alone in Peter's room. The two where currently cuddling on Peter's bed.

"It still hurts, doesn't it?" Wade whispered, his fingers ghosting over Peter's torso. "I saw you limping, too. Maybe you should wait before you start training again-"

"I'm fine, Wade. Just stiff." Peter assured him. He closed his eyes and put his hand on top of Wade's. "You worry too much."

"I can't help it! I love you a lot, Okay?"

"I know. I love you, too." Peter smiled.

"Just...seeing all that blood...and you weren't breathing! I was terrified that you wouldn't wake up! I-mmf!!" He was cut off by Peter's lips connecting with his own. Wade relaxed into the kiss, his eyes fluttering shut and his free hand coming up to hold the side of Peter's head.

"Everything's okay," Peter whispered as he pulled away.

Deadpool still had a hold on his boyfriend's head and pulled him in for another kiss. They were both lost in the kiss, ignoring everything around them. Neither heard the knock at the door.

"Whoa! Oooooookaaay...I can come back later."

The two men instantly broke apart and snapped their attention to Tony, who was standing in the doorway.

"JESUS TITS. HAVE YOU NOT HEARD OF KNOCKING?!" Wade screamed, grabbing his mask off the nightstand and yanking it over his face.

"I did knock! But no one answered!" Tony protested.

"What do you want, Stark?" Peter grumbled, covering his eyes with his arm.

"We need both of you in the lab right now. Emergency team meeting."

"I'm not an Avenger," Wade pointed out.

"You are now, so hurry up!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a short, fluffy chapter to make up for last chapter's angst.


	9. Chapter eight: Hit the fan

After Tony had left the room, Peter suited up and led Deadpool to the lab.

"So what's the emergency?" Spider-man asked when he noticed the grim looks on his teammates' faces.

"I just got my bank statement-" Tony began.

"Fascinating!" Wade clapped his hands.

Steve shot him a look before motioning Tony to continue.

"Anyway. Apparently I placed a lot of orders for certain parts when I was under Loki's control. Parts to build more Iron Man suits. And Natasha was able to figure out where everyone else went on their "missions"; Too get parts that you can't just buy online."

Spider-man's eyes widened, "he was building an army..."

"Yes. We know now that everyone brought the parts back to New York for Banner and myself to assemble. But we are still unsure of the current location of the suits or the lab we built them in," Tony continued.

"Vibranium is one of the items we collected," Clint groaned, rubbing his eyes. "It wasn't much, according to the guy we stole it from...but even a small amount could prove to be a problem."

"Wonderful." Peter sat down and held his face in his hands, "has anyone contacted SHIELD?"

"Yes. They are searching the city now. And Fury is issuing an order to evacuate the city as we speak," Steve reported.

"Sir, there are several unidentified objected heading for the tower. I believe they are the missing suits," Jarvis interrupted, his voice urgent.

"Speak of the devil! Avengers assemble!" Captain America yelled, snatching his shield off the table. Pieces of Tony's Iron Man suit were already flying at him. Spider-man leapt to his feet and slipped his mask on. "Spread out across the tower!" Steve instructed. At his order, the team scattered.

A few moments later an Iron Man suit crashed into the now empty lab. A few others landed next to it.

"We have a doorbell. You should use it next time." Bruce stepped out of the shadows. Calmly, he removed his glasses and lab coat. "Are you going to try and sell me something? Because those types of people really piss me off..." 

* * *

  
It wasn't long before the rest of the tower was turned into a war zone.

Deadpool tried to stay with his boyfriend, but they got separated when one of the suits blasted Deadpool out a window. He landed on the windshield of a car, the glass shattering underneath him. The sheer distance on the fall had killed him, but he was back on his feet the moment his spine healed.

"Atleast mom will be happy that we took the fight outside," Deadpool joked as he dodged a missile shot by the same robot that had thrown him from the building. The missile exploded on impact with the car. "Guys, looks like the few blocks surrounding the tower have been evacuated. It's safe to bring the baddies outside the tower!" He reported through the communicator.

"Good. It's getting a little cramped in here," Tony responded right before blasting through a window, multiple Iron Man suits where hot on his heels.

"ROBOTS NO HURT HULK'S FRIEND!!" The Hulk threw himself at the suits, grabbing several and bringing them down with him as he plummeted to the ground far below.

"Thanks, big guy!" Iron Man turned around and destroyed the remaining bots with his repulsors.

"None of these guys seem to have the vibranium on them. I thought enhancing their armor with it would've been the logical choice," Clint pointed out.

"No, there was only enough stolen for one suit," Tony reminded, "My guess is Loki made himself one."

"The guy is a fucking god. Why the hell would he need an Iron Man suit?"

"Well, they're cool?" Tony shrugged inside his own suit. "Maybe he plans to attack the Hulk?"

"Armor would help in that case, but he wouldn't get very far if he doesn't have a weapon to match the Hulk. And that just doesn't exist." Captain America cut in, "we'll just have to wait for Loki to show himself. Focus on taking out the rogue suits."

"You got it, Spangles!"

* * *

 

"Hey, Cap!" Deadpool flipped over a car and took out several suits with a rain of bullets, "seen Spidey around recently?"

"Not since I left the tower." Captain America shook his head before destroying the face of another suit with his shield.

"When was that?"

"About an hour ago. Focus on your fights, Wilson. Spider-man is a grown man, he can take care of himself." Steve reminded, shielding himself from a repulsor blast.

"He won't answer his communicator."

Steve glanced back at him, worry starting to show in his eyes, "go back to the tower. I want a full report of the situation."

"Will do, Captain Sir!" Deadpool saluted him before running off down the street.

* * *

  
"There are no active bots in the tower! No sign of Spider-man either." Deadpool reported, crossing his arms in frustration.

"I could use some help down here!" Clint answered. "Running low on arrows, fetch some me some more while you're up there."

"Legolas is running out of arrows? Jesus, what is this world coming too?" Deadpool chuckled.

"Just get them! And hurry!"

"Calm your man tits. I'm getting them now."

"I have visual on Loki!!" Natasha yelled. "He's leading his army to the tower!"

* * *

  
The Avengers broke away from their various fights and gathered in the street a few blocks from the tower.

Loki was casually making his way down the street, staff in hand. Several dozen Iron Man suits marched behind him.

"Doesn't look like he's wearing the vibranium," Steve said, raising his shield.

"Making my way downtown. Walking fast. Faces past, and I'm home bound-"

"Did you bring the arrows?" Clint interrupted Deadpool's singing.

"Yeah, yeah, I got the stuff," Wade handed them over as if he were selling drugs.

"Has anyone seen Spider-man?" Captain America asked.

"Negative, Captain!" Natasha called.

Loki stopped walking when he was about half a block away, "greeting, Avengers. I must congratulate you on your ability to evacuate an entire section of New York City. Things could have been a lot messier. Though it seems like not everyone was able to get out. I had to take down a few stray citizens on my way here. Oh well. War is a nasty thing-"

"You talk too much!" Deadpool waved a fist in the air.

Captain America held out a hand to silence him, "what are you trying to achieve, Loki?"

"Nothing really. Just getting the Avengers out of the way so that I can take over Midgard. Ya'know, the usual. Although, things are a bit more personal, this time around."

"All this just to kill us?"

"Yes, yes...you people are quite tricky. I've had to alter my plans a few times over the past few months due to certain...factors." Loki waved his hand as if he was shooing away children.

"NO MORE TALK. HULK SMASH." The Hulk smashed both fists on the the pavement.

"Wait a moment. We seem to be missing a player," Loki scanned the skyline, "Ah, there he is." He pointed at a sky scraper with his staff. Everyone turned to look at the masked vigilante perched next to a gargoyle. "Come join the fight, Spider!"

Spider-man narrowed his eyes behind his mask and jumped off the building. He landed in the center of the road with such force that the asphalt crumbled beneath him. As he rose from a crouch, the sun reflected off his suit. The spider logo on his chest, along with his eyes, glowed blue. A color much like the one that radiated from Tony's arc reactor.

"Is that...?" Iron Man gasped.

Captain America nodded, "a vibranium suit."

"How did he get that?!"

Spider-man started walking towards them. Deadpool moved in front of his boyfriend, but Spider-man pushed him to the side and kept walking.

"Hey, wait! We need to attack all at once!" Deadpool grabbed Spider-man's arm, but he simply pulled free and continued walking. He stopped next to Loki and turned to face his team.

"Where did he get the suit?" Loki smirked, "why you made it for him of course, Stark! Out of the vibranium Spider-man collected." He put a arm around the arachnid's shoulders, causing Deadpool to point both guns at Loki.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM! He didn't do _jack shit_ for you!"

"You didn't really think he escaped my control, did you? Unfortunately he was only able to obtain the vibranium before he was struck in the head, successfully breaking my spell. I had Stark build the Spider-armor anyway, because I knew I would eventually have Spider-man back under my spell. And what do you know? When he was shot down a month ago, I was given the perfect opportunity to recast the spell. I didn't think he would survive, but a little insurance never hurts." Loki explained. "My plans might not have gone the way I intended, but everything worked itself out."

Spider-man remained silent while Loki spoke. Even with the mask, the team could feel his glare boring into them.

"Now." Loki let go of Spider-man's shoulders and took a step back, "you know what to do, Spider...CRUSH THEM!"


	10. Chapter nine: Don't provoke the spiders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE:  
> Fixed a minor plot hole concerning Spider-man's suit.

_"CRUSH THEM!!"_

Spider-man clenched his fists and ran at the closest Avenger, who happened to be Deadpool.

"Spidey!" Deadpool ducked out of the way of a punch, "stop! I'm your lovable merc with a mouth! You don't want to hurt-OOF!" Spider-man had landed a kick to his ribs, shattering all of them thanks to his super human strength. "I knew you were strong, but jesus..." Deadpool choked out as he fell to his knees, arms wrapped around his sides.

Spider-man jumped over the fallen avenger and went for Clint next, but was pushed back a few feet by a repulsor blast to the face. Spider-man dropped into a crouch, a growling noise escaped his throat.

"Great. Thanks for pissing him off," Clint groaned, firing an arrow that exploded on contact with the rogue avenger.

"I just saved your ass, Robin Hood."

Spider-man darted out of the smoke a split second later, snatching clint's bow with his webs and proceeding to punch him in the jaw. He pinned Hawk Eye to the ground, brutally delivered punch after punch to his face.

Captain America was at Hawk Eye's side almost instantly, knocking Spider-man off the archer with his shield. Spider-man flipped over and charged at the captain.

In the meantime, Wade's ribs had healed and he lunged at Spider-man, tackling him before he could engage in a fight with Captain America. He forced him to the ground, sitting on his chest and holding his wrists above his head. The smaller man thrashed around, snarling insults at Deadpool.

" _PETER_!" Deadpool screamed.

Spider-man froze.

"Peter," he repeated, softer this time, "you're a good person. You can fight this. I know you can." He leaned down and whispered in Spider-man's ear, "I love you, Peter. Come back to me."

"W-wade...?" Spider-man looked around wildly, "what are you doing? Get off me, you're too heavy!"

Wade sighed in relief and shifted their position so he was holding Peter in his arms, "Thank god...you had me worried for a second there..." Pain suddenly exploded in the center of Wade's very being. Blood was rising in the back of his throat. Pulling away from Spider-man, Deadpool looked down at his stomach, where Spider-man's arm was currently impaled so far into him, that his hand stuck out of Wade's back. With a disgusting squishing noise, Spider-man jerked his arm free. Blood poured out of the wound, splattering on the ground as well as the two men. "Why?" Deadpool choked out before his heart stopped beating. He collapsed on his side in a pool of his own blood.

"So gullible. Mere love isn't going to make me change sides, you twat." Spider-man spat as he stood up.

The remaining avengers stared at Spider-man in horror.

"DEADPOOL LOVE SPIDER. WHY SPIDER BETRAY DEADPOOL?! HULK SMASH SPIDER!" The Hulk snatched Spider-man by the leg and dangled him upside down in the air. Spider-man retaliated by webbing the Hulk in the eyes. This only angered the Hulk further. The Hulk roared and flung Spider-man down the street. He crashed into several cars and lamp posts before finally rolling to a stop, almost a mile down the street.

Spider-man heaved himself to his feet and started swinging back towards them on his webs.

"Damnit! He's coming back!" Clint had retrieved his bow and fired another explosive arrow, knocking Spider-man off his web. The rogue avenger shot another web right before he hit the ground and flung himself back into the air.

"A good blow to the head should sort him out." Steve said, "but we need to get that mask off!"

"No shit, spangles!" Iron Man was busy firing a constant volley of repulsor blasts.

"Stop trying to break through the armor, boys! We just need to contain him, then we can remove it ourselves." Natasha snapped.

Clint traded out his arrows and shot what looked like a regular explosive arrow, but when it exploded it released a net. Spider-man let himself fall off his web in order to avoid being caught. He landed a few feet from the Avengers, but didn't attack. Instead, he stared at Deadpool's corpse. Slowly, he moved over to the body and reached a hand out to cover the wound, as if trying to stop the bleeding.

Deadpool was alive at this point, and turned his head in Spider-man's direction.

Hawk Eye shot another net at Spider-man, but he once again was able to dodge. He then shot a web, launching into the air and disappearing over a building.

Loki had also disappeared. The Iron Man suits hadn't moved, as if waiting for orders.

"Ow..." Deadpool groaned.

Hulk stood over him, "Deadpool injured!" He boomed.

Wade sat up and pat the giant's leg, "I'll be fine, big guy. I gotta a pretty sweet healing factor. I can't believe Spidey actually killed me, though..." He looked down at the wound sadly.

"Pete's not in control. You know that," Clint knelt down next to Wade, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I know. I was just so sure that love would break the spell," Deadpool made a fist and hit his palm with it.

"Yeah, well this ain't disney, Wilson." Iron Man landed and lifted his face plate. "Blow to the head is the only way to go."

"Yeah, but he just tried to stop the bleeding! Well, sorta. Maybe what I said to him worked, and he's starting the break free..."

Tony studied Deadpool for a moment, thinking about what Spider-man had just done. "True...you might be able to get close enough to him to take his mask off."

"I can do that."

"If you're able to get a clear shot, hit him upside the head, too." Steve reminded.

Deadpool looked down at the ground, he wasn't sure he could bring himself to hit Peter.

"Wilson. You have to do this in order to save him." Steve put his hands on his hips.

"I know. I'll do it." Wade saluted him, "you can count on me!"

* * *

 

"Why are you here, Spider-man?" Loki angrily paced the launch pad on Avengers tower. "My orders were clear. Crush them!"

"I was able to kill Deadpool. But the Hulk stands in my way of the others." Spider-man kept his gaze anywhere but on Loki.

Loki shot forward and grabbed Spider-man's chin, forcing him to look Loki in the eye. "Wilson cannot be killed. Surely you know that much, considering what he meant to you."

"He still means a lot to me."

"Clearly not if you really did "kill" him." Loki spat, shoving Spider-man to the edge of the launch pad. "Go. Do not come back without their heads. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Spider-man turned and let himself free fall off the launch pad, shooting a web when he was a few feet from the ground.

* * *

 

"Uh, guys, I found Spidey. He's heading right for us!" Clint fired another arrow. This time when the arrow exploded, multiple nets were let loose, one succeed in capturing his former teammate. Although, it only held Spider-man for a minute before he started ripping it to shreds.

"HULK SMASH TRAITOR!"

Spider-man tried to jump out of the way, but Hulk snatched him out of the air and smashed him into the asphalt. Repeatedly.

"WHY NO BLOOD?" The giant was getting frustrated by the armor and tried ripping it off. He reared back and let out a roar when the suit refused to budge.

Spider-man took the chance to escape and jumped onto the side of a building, crawling across it at an amazing speed. He dodged every bullet, repulsor blast, and net thrown his way. When he ran out of wall he launched himself into the air on a web. He traveled several blocks down the street before spotting Deadpool running after him via rooftops. He swung back around and landed in a crouch a few feet from the the mercenary.

"Hiya, Spidey, how's life?"

A growl was Spider-man's only response.

"Have I ever told you how hot that sound is?"

"All the time, knave."

"The new suit is pretty bad ass as well. Loooove the glowing eyes. Really suits you. But I prefer the brown ones under the mask," Deadpool gave him two thumbs up.

"You will never see them again."

"I beg too differ," Deadpool lunged, hands outstretched for the mask. Spider-man dodged and kicked Deadpool's feet out from under him. "Ow! C'mon, Spidey! Work with me!" He pushed himself up and made another grab for his boyfriend. "What, you want to take you out to dinner first? There's this great Italian joint not far from here. I took you there a few days ago, remember? You really liked the bread sticks."

Spider-man pushed off the ground and kicked him square in the face.

"Okay, okay! I get it, you want to go someplace new! There's a lot of good places around here we could try!" He let out a squeak of terror when Spider-man's face was suddenly inches from his own. Next thing he knew, he was being forced to the ground, fingers squeezing around his throat. "T-this...isn't the t-time...to be k-kinky, S-Spidey!" Wade struggled to speak as he clawed helplessly at Spider-man's hands. His vision started to blur, and his movements slowed.

Spider-man tightened his grip, glaring at Deadpool while he did so.

"Peter...stop...please..." Deadpool fell limp, his arms dropping to his sides.

Spider-man blinked behind his mask and let go of Deadpool's throat. He hovered over the corpse, feeling like he had just ripped out his own heart. Tears streamed down him face, but he could not comprehend why.

"Gotcha!" Deadpool suddenly sprung back to life, yanking off Spider-man's mask in one smooth motion. "Oh..." He stopped when he saw Peter's tear stained face.

Peter glared at him and punched him in the jaw, causing him to yelp in pain.

"DAMNIT, PETE." Deadpool grabbed him by the hair and smashed his head into the roof.

Peter made no move to get back up at first, but after a minute he rolled onto his back, blood oozing down his temple. He looked up at wade in confusion, all the hatred gone from his eyes. "...what just happened?"

Deadpool carefully lifted Peter into his arms, "Loki had you under his mind control spell. You may have killed me twice, but it's all good."

Peter looked absolutely horrified.

"Everyone else is fine though! Cap sent me after you 'cause we all thought I would have the best chance of bringing you to your senses."

"But I killed you... _twice_..." Peter put a hand over Wade's stomach. The flesh had healed, but the tear in his shirt gave everything away.

"Yeah...but Loki made you do it. You didn't do it on purpose, so I forgive you." Wade rolled his mask up just enough for him to be able to kiss Peter's forehead. He held his hand over the gash in Peter's temple, trying to slow the bleeding. "I just smashed you face first into a building. so we're even."

"I wouldn't call that even."

"Well, I do. So shut your face, jack ass."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my favorite chapter to write. Hope ya'll enjoyed the angst-fest.


	11. Chapter ten: Blind rage

While Deadpool dealt with Spider-man, the remaining avengers were busy with destroying Iron Man suits.

"Makes things a bit easier when they don't fight back," Tony crushed a stray helmet under his foot.

"Who order one Spider-man, extra small, hold the anger?" Deadpool called from behind him. Deadpool had Spider-man's arm around his shoulders, supporting him as they walked. The side of Peter's face was covered in blood.

"You did it!" Clint rushed over to them, "welcome back, Pete."

"Good to be back, I need to sit down..."

Deadpool helped him sit down on the curb. Hawk Eye steadied Peter while Deadpool wrapped gauze around his head.

"Jarvis says Loki just went in the lab," Tony reported. "Let's get going."

"Where's my mask?" Peter asked.

"I have it. But there's no need for it right now." Deadpool said.

"What? But I kinda need it to fight."

"You won't be doing any fighting for awhile, solider." Steve shook his head, "not with that head injury."

"I managed to fight Iron Man for five hours straight with third degree burns. I can do this, just give me a minute for my head to stop spinning." Peter's eyes were more focused now.

Steve started to protest but Natasha cut him off, "if he says he's good, he's good. Give him the mask, he's gonna need it."

Deadpool hesitated before taking the vibranium laced fabric out of his pocket.

When Spider-man started to stand, Deadpool moved to help him. Spider-man held up a hand and his boyfriend instantly backed off. The arachnid swayed, but regained his balance.

Captain America smiled at his team, "alright Avengers. Back to work!"

* * *

  
"What is taking that Spider so long?" Loki muttered, knocking Tony's computer on the ground out of spite. "It's been almost two hours. I should have cast my spell on the Hulk instead. Jarvis, that's your name correct?" Loki looked up at the ceiling, "is Stark still alive?"

"Yes. All the avengers are in god health. And it seems as though they broke your spell on Spider-man." Jarvis reported.

Loki let out a scream of rage, blowing up the computer with his staff.

"Surrender, Loki. You cannot win." Captain America stood in the doorway, Black Widow and Deadpool on either side of him with their guns raised. Iron Man crashed through the window behind Loki, with Spider-man swinging in a moment later. He stuck himself to what was left of the window. Hawk Eye jumped down from the ceiling, arrow pointed at Loki.

"Your mortal weapons cannot hurt me."

"I'd still like to test it out, for science, ya'know?" Clint did not back down.

"I have no energy to deal with you people," Loki yawned and waved his hand.

Thunder boomed, and the room was engulfed in a flash of white light.

"Welcome, Thor." Loki smiled at the god that stood in the center of the room.

"GOD FUCKING DAMNIT, CAN WE HAVE ONE FIGHT THAT DOESN'T INVOLVE BEATING THE CRAP OUT OF MY FRIENDS?! Spider-man screeched.

"I am no longer under your spell, brother," Thor turned and pointed the hammer at Loki. "It wore off long ago. Yet your magic blocked anyone from leaving or entering Asgard."

For a moment, Loki looked frightened. "Guards!!" At his command, the far wall was blasted apart. Iron Man Suits flooded the room, attacking the Avengers.

"What trickery is this?!" Thor yelled, bashing any suit that got close to him with the hammer.

"It's a long story, but these things are very much real," the real Iron Man explained.

"Just destroy as many as you can!" Steve added.

"Where is our friend the Hulk?"

"Banner is standing by incase things get out of hand." Captain America reported.

"Are things not yet out of hand?"

"Well...compared to earlier? Not even close." The Captain shrugged.

Loki darted through the hole in the wall, running across the lab and into the hallway.

"Loki's getting away!" Spider-man called, he was still stuck to the window, and had the best chance of following the trickster. "I'm going after him!"

"Go! We'll follow you when we get the chance!" Captain America instructed.

Spider-man jumped backwards off the window and swung around to the other side of the building. He smashed through a window, landing between Loki and his escape route.

Loki raised his staff, "you really think you can defeat me? A god?"

"I'm a pretty optimistic person." Spider-man dropped into a crouch, wrists up, ready to attack.

* * *

Deadpool managed to break free from the fray, "I'm outta here, losers!"

"Go after Loki!" Captain America snapped.

"I am! Jesus, take a joke, Spangles." Deadpool muttered as he ran in the directed Loki had gone. Just about every object in the hallway had been destroyed. "Thanks for leaving me a trail, guys!" He followed the chaos until he found Spider-man and Loki duking it out in the living room.

Spider-man kicked Loki down a flight of stairs and jumped onto the wall next to Deadpool, "welcome to the party. Did you bring snacks?" The fabric on Spider-man's left arm was completely shredded.

Deadpool frowned at the drops of blood oozing from the shallow cuts. "How did he break through the armor?"

"Vibranium only absorbs vibrations. It blocks bullets, but you can still tear it." Spider-man explained. "Especially if its just a small amount woven into fabric."

"Enough with the chit chat. Let's finish this, bug-man." Loki stomped up the stairs and slammed his staff on the ground.

" _Spider_ -man!" The avenger tapped the glowing logo on his chest.

Loki shot a blast of energy from the staff. Spider-man dodged and sprinted along the wall, he then bounced off and swung around Loki, firing webbing at his feet. Deadpool also started running circles around him. He didn't want to risk hitting Spider-man with a stray bullet so he opted for a sword attack instead.

Loki blocked the blades with the staff and used magic to send the former mercenary flying across the room. He broke free from the webbing and started walking towards Deadpool. Deadpool scrambled to his feet and held up his swords.

Deadpool attacked first, aiming for his throat with one blade, and his gut with the other, but Loki blocked both with the staff as if it were nothing. He spun the staff, twisting the swords out of his opponents hand's.

"That's a dirty move. Good thing I like to fight dirty!" Deadpool punched him in the face and pulled a knife out if his boot, once again going for Loki's unprotected throat. Loki had a harder time defending himself against the smaller blade, but still managed to stand his ground.

"Hey! Eyes on me!"

Loki blasted Deadpool away with magic. When he faced the voice he received a face full of webbing.

"Ha, you actually looked!" Spider-man laughed from his place on the ceiling.

Loki ripped the webbing off with a snarl.

Spider-man started swinging in circles around him, "I feel like this fight is going in circles. Get it? 'Cause I'm going around you in circles?" The arachnid snickered at his own joke. Every time Loki removed the webbing from his face, Spider-man replaced it. Unfortunately, Spider-man didn't realize how close her was getting to his opponent until it was too late. Loki grabbed him by the wrist and yanked him right off the web. He hit the floor with a thud, the gash on his temple making first contact.

"I've had enough of these webs!" He crushed the web shooter in his hand, breaking Spider-man's wrist in the process. The avenger bit back a gasp of pain. He was in a slight daze from hitting the floor, and was making no move to escape because of it.

Loki still had a hold on his left arm, and after examining the torn fabric for a split second, he proceeded to bring the bladed end of the staff down on his unprotected forearm.

Spider-man let out a blood curdling scream.

Deadpool froze, his heart dropping into his gut as the scene played out before his eyes. Spider-man doubled over on the ground, gripping his arm. Or what was left of it. It had been sliced off just below the elbow. Loki stood over him, holding his severed arm by the wrist. Blood was pumping out of the wound, pooling around the hero at an alarming rate.

**_"PETER!!!"_ **

Wade wasn't sure if he was the one screaming or not. Other people might have been screaming as well. He was vaguely aware of the rest of his team running into the room. Captain America might have been yelling something at him. Maybe an order to fall back. He ignored the team leader, too blinded by rage to focus on anyone else but Loki. All Deadpool knew for sure was that he was running, full speed, at Loki. Ready to rip the trickster's throat out with his bare hands.

**_CRASH_ **

Thor brought his hammer down between them, sending everyone in the room flying. "That's enough, Loki." Thor boomed as he straightened up. "Stay back, Pool of Death. I shall handle this."

"NO! Let _me_ finish this! I'LL RIP THAT BASTARD TO SHREDS." Deadpool snarled.

"I admire your determination, friend. But the battle is over. There is no need to seek revenge." Thor hauled Loki to his feet and put him in a pair of special hand cuffs.

"Easy for you too say! You weren't here to see all the shit he caused! Look at Peter for _christ's sake!_ Not to mention the _rest_ of your team!" Deadpool motioned to the Avengers, who looked worn out, bloodied, and pissed off.

"I have to agree with the mercenary on this one." A new voice spoke from the stairs. Director Fury calmly walked up said stairs a moment later. "We had to evacuate several blocks around Avengers tower, and Loki's robots caused quite a bit of damage. This isn't going to look good on us, especially after the last incident involving Loki."

"I will take my brother back to Asgard, and this time I will be sure that he pays for his crimes," The god of thunder assured him.

Several SHIELD agents started swarming the room, guns pointed at the two gods.

"This bullshit has gotten way out of hand, so I ask you to turn that bastard over to us." Fury put his hands in his pockets, his eye narrowing at Thor.

"Your mortal prisons cannot hold me," Loki hissed.

"He has a point. Your technology won't hold him for long," Iron Man spoke up.

"Then maybe you should build the cell this time, Stark." Fury shot him a look.

Tony was silent, not about to admit that there was something he couldn't create.

Fury turned his attention back to the gods. "I hate to admit this, but you may be right. You have my permission to take Loki back to Asgard. But I expect a full report on how exactly he answers for his crimes. And the staff stays with me. Understood?"

"Aye. Take care, friends. I shall return shortly." Thor raised his hammer, and the two gods disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
Deadpool clenched his fists, no at all happy with the outcome of the battle. "If I ever see that son if a bitch again, I swear I'll _flay_ him."

"Please do. Then maybe he will stop attacking New York every other goddamned week," Fury muttered. "I'll handle clean up, as usual." He gathered his agents and began giving orders.

Spider-man bit his lip, trying to block out the pain as he pushed himself to his feet. He leaned heavily against the wall, gasping in pain. SLowly, he started walking over to his team, but didn't make it very far before Hawk Eye rushed over and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Spidey! Hey, take it easy, man!" Clint made him sit down against the wall.

Deadpool was at his side in an instant, "shitshitshitshitshit. SHIT." His hands hovered over what was left of Spider-man's arm, not sure what to do.

"Move." Iron Man had to practically drag Wade off of Peter. He then used his repulsors to cauterize his severed arm. "I can build you a new arm if you give me a few hours," he offered. "I'll make sure to include a web shooter. I can make it carry extra web fluid inside as well, you won't have to worry about refilling it for months!" Tony lifted his face plate and offered Peter a smile.

"Sounds great, thanks Tony..." Peter rasped.

"So he's gonna be alright?!" Deadpool shoved his way back to his lover's side.

"Who do you think your talking too?" Iron Man crossed his arms. "Banner brought him back from the death's door last month. With his medical knowledge, and my tech, we'll have him back in one piece in no time."

Steve pat Spider-man's leg, "you'll be back in the field before you know it, soldier."

"Yeah, about that...I think I'm going to take some time off," Peter closed his eyes. "I'm a bit overwhelmed at the moment...need some time to recharge before I pick another fight with a god..."

"I understand. Take as much time as you need. We'll be right here, waiting for you," Steve smiled at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was extremely difficult to write for some reason. Five rough drafts were made and editted before I was finally happy with it. I think this is the longest chapter I've written, as well.
> 
> Also, because Pete's new suit is based on Black Panther's vibranium suit, I did a bit of research to find out if it could be damaged. Aparently it can be ripped.  
>  
> 
> More suffering for Pete. Poor guy. He's gonna need a hug...stay tuned for spideypool fluff next chapter!


	12. Chapter eleven: Simpler times

  
**Seven Months Later**

"Wade? Wade, wake up, you're going to be late for your meeting!" Peter shook his sleeping partner. "Steve is going to be mad if you miss another meeting."

"Steve can suck my ass." Wade spoke, but refused to open his eyes. Instead he rolled over and trapped Peter in a hug.

It took awhile, but Steve had somehow managed to talk Fury into making Deadpool an official avenger after the Loki incident. Although Peter often hung out with the Avengers, Spider-man was still on break from team missions. Although, he did suit up and go out on patrol every now and then. Peter was very grateful for the web shooter Tony built into his prosthetic arm, but he had had little use for it.

"Wade." Peter pressed his robotic palm against Wade's bare chest, causing him to yelp and spring into a sitting position.

"That's cold! Literally!"

"Maybe you should think about wearing a shirt to bed in the dead of winter, then. You also need to think about how you're going to apologize to Steve for being late to the meeting." Peter smirked. He rolled out of bed and tossed Wade his mask. "Get dressed, I'll make you breakfast."

Once he was dressed, Wade dug through their shared closet until he found Peter's suit. SHIELD had confiscated the vibranium one, so Spider-man was back to his usual non-glowing suit. He skipped to the kitchen and draped it around his Boyfriend's shoulders.

"Come to the meeting with me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm not ready."

"Oh, come ooooooon. It's been mooooonths. What's it gonna take for you to go home?"

"I am home." Peter raised an eyebrow.

"No. This is my apartment. You are supposed to be living in that ugly ass tower with Captain Spangles and his merry men," Wade jabbed him in the forehead. "Actually, so am I, but that's beside the point."

"Yeah? Well being hunted by my best friends, shot multiple times by them, being mind controlled into killing my boyfriend, _twice_ , and having my arm hacked off is just a little traumatizing! Hand me a plate."

Wade did as he asked and watched in silence as Peter moved the pancakes from the skillet to the plate. "I'm sorry, Pete."

"Me too." Peter sighed before turning off the burner and taking the pancakes to the table.

They ate in an awkward silence that was only broken by Peter's cell phone ringing. He left the room to answer it.

Wade groaned and let his head fall on the table. The Loki incident was something they never talked about. Ever. And because of it, Peter tended to keep his feelings bottled up inside until he snapped. Wade was just glad that they had gotten past the point were Peter disapeared off the face of the earth when he got upset. When Tony had finished his bionic arm, Peter disappeared for two weeks. Eventually, Wade found out he had moved back in with his Aunt May. After quite a bit of debating, Peter agreed to live with Wade in his apartment. Aunt May had taken a lot more convincing, as she wasn't too thrilled about Peter's injury.

He sat back up when he heard Peter walk back into the room, "what was that about?" he pointed at the phone.

"Steve wanted to know where you are. I told him you where on your way, so get going."

"Fine, fine. Want to meet up for lunch after the meeting?"

"Well...actually." Peter picked his suit up from the floor, "Steve says he needs me at the meeting. I thought about what you said...maybe it is time for me to go back."

Wade jumped up and hugged him tightly, "really?! That's great!!"

Peter gave him a quick peck on the lips and hurried off to change. "You go ahead, I'm gonna travel via web."

"Alright, see ya soon, Spidey!" Deadpool donned his mask and headed for the tower.

* * *

  
"Well. Look who's back." Clint smiled when Spider-man walked into the room, "Wade said you'd be here, but I wasn't sure."

"Hey, I don't lie about the important stuff!" Deadpool protested.

"That's debatable," Peter commented as he removed his mask.

"Hey! Who's side are you on?" Deadpool gasped.

"Alright, that's enough." Captain America called, "now that we are all here, let's start the meeting." He stood at the head of the table, a stack of papers in his hand. "It has come to Stark's attention that several files have been removed from Jarvis' system. Files on us. If these files fall into the wrong hands, it could be catastrophic."

"The flash drive." Peter straightened up.

"The what?" Everyone turned to look at the youngest avenger.

"Back when Loki had everyone under control, some people tried to steal a flash drive from Tony's office. Tony made Jarvis alter the security footage to erase any evidence of the intruders." Peter explained, "I thought it was strange that Tony would keep a flash drive when he has Jarvis, so I tried to take it to SHIELD..." He trailed off, looking down at the table.

"So SHIELD has it? That's a relief. I'll call Fury-"

"I didn't make it to SHIELD. Tony chased after me when I stole it. We fought and at some point I dropped it." Peter interrupted, "Wade and I tried to find it, but we couldn't. It has too be long gone by now."

"I see..." Steve frowned, "do you remember what it looked like? Or the area you dropped it?"

Peter thought for a moment, "it was just black...I'm not sure where it fell. One minute it was webbed to my hip, the next it was gone."

"You don't seriously think we'll be able to find it, do you, cap?" Clint leaned back in his chair.

"We have to try. That information is too valuable."

* * *

 The team searched for nearly a week before Captain America called it off.

"Welp. I'm glad we wasted a week of our lives doing jack shit," Deadpool grumbled.

"Thanks for your input, Wilson." Natasha frowned.

Deadpool gave her a thumbs up.

"We should celebrate Pete's return. We haven't had time to properly welcome him back," Tony decided, draping an arm around Peter's shoulders.

"You really don't have too..."

"Nonsense! A celebration is most fitting!" Thor agreed, raising his fist. "We must celebrate with food and movies!"

"I like your thinking! I'll order pizza," Clint smiled.

"And I shall make the popping corn!" Thor declared, making a move for the kitchen.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!! You blew up half the kitchen last time! I'll make the popcorn!" Tony raced the god to the kitchen.

* * *

 "Mortal food never ceases to please me," Thor announced after his tenth slice of supreme pizza.

"Me too, buddy," Tony pat his shoulder.

"No talking in the theatre!" Clint waved a fist at them.

"The movie hasn't even started!" Tony protested.

Peter and Deadpool seemed to be having a heated argument, that ended in Peter kicking his partner off the couch.

"Parker, you little shit!" Deadpool made a move to grab him, but the smaller man jumped out of the way. He perched on the back of the couch and webbed Deadpool's face. Deadpool tried to shove him off, but Peter had stuck himself firmly in place. "I will steal your prosthetic in your sleep. Again." The ex-mercenary threatened.

"You wouldn't dare," Peter narrowed his eyes.

"What is troubling your relationship, friends?" Thor sounded genuinely worried. He had only returned to the tower recently, and wasn't used to seeing the two argue.

"Ignore them. They do that a lot." Steve shrugged, not at all worried.

"It is not healthy for a couple to fight," Thor pressed.

"I wouldn't call what they're doing a fight. Knock it off, you two!" Steve ordered.

"Spider-nerd started it!" Deadpool pointed an accusing finger at Peter.

"I don't care who started it. I'm finishing it. Sit on the couch properly, Peter." Steve gave them both a disaproving look.

Peter muttered under his breath as he slid down the couch.

"Did you seriously steal Peter's arm?" Clint was struggling to contain his laughter.

"Twice," Wade proudly stated. "He was being an ass, so he deserved it."

"Shut up." Peter punched Wade in the shoulder.

* * *

 By the end of the second movie, things had quieted down.

"I am glad you have sorted out your differences," Thor whispered to Deadpool.

Peter was slumped against his boyfriend, out cold. Deadpool had his arms around Peter, and was rubbing small circles into his back. Clint, Steve and Bruce had also fallen asleep, and Natasha was starting to nod off.

"Mm," Deadpool set his chin on top of Peter's head.

"What was the argument about?" Thor moved closer so that he would not have to talk so loud.

"Pete pointed out the spider web next to the tv, said it was pretty. I said it was freaky. He got offended and tried to defend his spider brethren," Deadpool explained.

Tony gave Deadpool a look, "you seriously told your arachnid boyfriend that spider webs are freaky? Jesus christ."

* * *

 Tony was the first one up in the morning. At some point in the night, Thor had kicked him off the couch, and the scientist found himself waking up on the floor. "Jesus, my back..." He complained as he stretched. Looking around the room, he noticed Peter was missing. Deadpool was still passed out on the couch, snoring loudly.

Tony tiptoing past his sleeping teammates, he decided he would go to the lab and fet some work done before breakfast. He was quite surprised to find Peter had beat him too it.

"Watcha working on so early?" Tony asked when he entered the lab, going straight to the coffee maker and switching it on.

"It's past noon, Tony," Peter didn't look up from his work.

"It's also Sunday," Tony countered, looking over Peter's shoulder to see what he was doing.

Peter had removed the outside casing on his prosthetic and was adjusting something with a screw driver. "Just replacing some parts. Ran out of web fluid, too. Do you think you could make a new casing out of a lighter material?"

"Of course. How's the adhesive texture on the palm? Can you stick to stuff alright?"

"It can't hold my entire weight. Found that out the hard way. But I'm gonna work on strengthening it when I'm done with this."

Tony nodded and left the room, returning with a box of parts a few minutes later, "let's see what we can do about the casing."

Once he had finished the new casing, Tony left to get food. Peter stayed behind to work.

 _Spider sense_.

Peter jolted up and scanned the room, but nothing seemed out of place. The spider sense was growing louder but he couldn't pin point the location of the threat. His eyes snapped wide when his mind started screaming at him to run. The danger was right above him. But the moment Peter looked up, the tingling abruptly stopped.

There was nothing above him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here begins the second half of the story. Although, I guess it's not really a half, as the second arc is slightly longer. I debated making this a two part series, but I think I will just continue adding to this work.


	13. Chapter twelve: Spidey Sense 2- Spidey Sense Harder

"Peter? You okay, son? You look like you've seen a ghost," Steve looked up from the meat he was preparing for dinner. Peter had just stumbled into the kitchen, all the blood drained from his face.

"Are you sick?" Clint felt his forehead with the back of his hand.

Peter shook his head and quickly explained the incident in the lab, "last time my spider sense went haywire without reason, it turned out to be a very serious reason." He pointed out.

"Shit. I'll go get Nat and search the lab." Clint frowned and left the room.

"I'll assemble the Avengers," Steve announced.

* * *

"You're sure it's not Loki again?" Bruce leaned forward, nervously wringing his hands.

"Thor is looking into that now. We'll know for sure soon," Steve reported.

"It's not him. It wasn't the same feeling. This was more..." Peter waved his hands in a zig zag motion. "Loki was like..." He outlined a box shape with his fingers.

"The fuck?" Clint's eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Use your words, Pete," Deadpool tilted his head.

"It's hard to explain this to someone who hasn't experienced it. That's why I did this." He repeated the zig zag motion.

"Does it matter how he explains it? The gist is that he's not getting a Loki vibe from his spider sense." Tony was still sore from sleeping on the ground, and therefore had little patience.

Thunder crashed, and white light filled the room.

"Well, Shakespeare? What's the verdict?" Tony spun around in his swivel chair to face the god.

"Loki still occupies his prison. And had no useful knowledge to offer me," Thor shook his head.

"What do we do then? Nat and I didn't find anything useful in the lab, either. And according to Jarvis, Tony and Peter were the only ones in there recently."

"Jarvis has been hacked before." Bruce pointed out.

"That was before, I upgraded his system to prevent anyone from altering security footage." Tony said proudly. "Even me."

"To answer your question, Hawk Eye: there's nothing we can do but wait for Peter's senses to act up again," Steve explained, then spoke directly to Peter. "You aren't going to like this, but I think it would be best to have someone on the team with you at all times. Not for protection, but incase they see something you don't."

Peter was not fond of the idea at all, but knew there was no other way to figure out the situation. "Alright. Who's first?"

Clint started to raise his hand, but Wade smacked it down.

"He's my man! I'll watch his back!"

* * *

Peter and Wade decided to get dinner outside the tower, mostly because Peter was still a bit freaked out by what just happened.

"Look mommy, Iron Man!" A child tugged on her mother's sleeve and pointed at the sky.

Peter looked up, and there indeed was Iron Man, flying across the sky.

"Wonder what Tin Man's up to..." Wade murmured. He was dressed in casual clothes, with his hood pulled down over his eyes and a scarf wrapped around the lower half of his face. The two men stood on the side walk, watching Iron Man until he was out of sight. "Okay, let's get inside, I'm freezing my balls off."

"Sure thing," Peter took his hand and led him inside. The restaurant was extremely crowded, so they had to wait in the lobby. Peter glanced out the window, "is that...?" His spider sense pricked for a split second.

"Is what?"

Peter shook his head, "never mind. I thought I saw Tony, but we just saw him in his suit."

Wade nodded, "lot's of people sporting his facial hair nowadays. Hey, look! A spider! Aw, he's so tiny!"

"Where?!" Peter looked around wildly.

"Ha! Made you look, Spider-nerd!" Wade burst out laughing.

 

* * *

 

"I'm going out on patrol, I'll see you in the morning, okay?" Peter kissed Wade's cheek before slipping his mask on.

"Stay warm!" Wade took off his scarf and beanie and put them on his partner.

"Thanks, I will." Spider-man gave him one last hug before climbing out the window and swinging off into the night. "God, I can't wait for spring." The vigilante shivered in the cold. The frigid air proved to be too much, so he stopped on a rooftop. Pacing around he rubbed his arms, trying to get the blood moving, "maybe I should go back and get my coat? Great. Just great..." Snow was starting to fall. Spider-man made up his mind to get the coat and started swinging back towards the tower. But something-or rather, someone-on another rooftop caught his eye. "The shit?" He swung around and landed on the edge of the building. "Um...hello?"

The man in question stared at him silently.

"How did you get up here? And why are you wearing that?" Spider-man questioned.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, "but it's my turn." The man rushed at him, jumped in the air, and kicked the avenger square in the chest. Spider-man's spider sense didn't warn him about the attack, and as a result he was sent crashing into a snow bank below.

The man jumped down after him, aiming to land on Spider-man's head. But he rolled out of the way and started running up the side of the building. "It's to cold to fight, dude!"

Somehow, the other man had beaten him to the top of the building. A punch sailed at Spider-man's face, but this time he managed to dodge. He dropped into a crouch and lunged, taking the man's feet out from under him. The man twisted free and launched into another attack.

As they fought, the other man started copying Spider-man's moves and using them against him.

"That's just not cool, dude." Spider-man complained. He appeared calm but on the inside he was freaking out. Why wasn't his spider sense warning him about this? A light prick to his neck brought him out of his thoughts. Jumping out of range of his attacker, he plucked a small dart out of the back of his neck. "The hell?" The world started spinning around him.

Acting fast he leapt off the building and let a web carry him to safety. He collapsed in an alley a few blocks from the tower. "

"Just need a bit of rest..." Spider-man blacked out the moment he closed his eyes.

* * *

Wade woke up to find Spider-man curled up next to him. The arachnid was lying on top of the blankets, and shivering badly. His scarf and beanie had bits of snow on them. Wade sighed and removed the snowy articles, as well as his mask, before moving him under the blankets. Peter opened his eyes a fraction when he was moved.

"When did you get home?" He whispered, holding Peter close and rubbing his back and arms.

"Dunno...late." He snuggled closer to his partner's warmth.

"Meet any trouble?"

"A bit. Nothing I couldn't handle."

"Want to change into something warmer?"

"Mm." Peter nodded, "can you get me some clothes? I just wanna lie here."

"Of course, Petey." Wade kissed his forehead and went to fetch some clothes. Peter kept his back to Wade while he changed.

"Are your hands cold?" Wade asked, noticing Peter had his hands hidden in his sleeves.

Peter just shrugged in response, "what do we have in the way of breakfast food?"

"I think Bruce is making breakfast today. Let's go find out," Wade said as he changed into his suit.

The rest of the Avengers had already gathered in the kitchen. Bruce was in the middle of dishing up food for everyone. The scientist nodded by way of greeting and handed them their plates.

Natasha caught a glimpse of Peter's left hand while he was eating. It had a little too much flesh on it for her liking. She jumped onto the table and grabbed Peter by the wrist.

"What the hell, Nat?!" Clint jolted to his feet. The rest of the team was in a similar state of shock.

"Yeah, Nat. What the hell?!" Peter narrowed his eyes.

Natasha yanked his sleeve back to his elbow, revealing his lack of prosthetic arm. "Who are you?"


	14. Chapter thirteen: Where is he?

Deadpool looked murderous, "where the _fuck_ is Peter?"

"I am Peter. Let go, Nat!" Peter tugged his arm.

"Then how'd you regrow your arm?" Steve was reaching for his shield.

"Peter" took one look at everyone before jerking him arm free and kicking off the table, sending himself onto the wall.

Deadpool made a grab for him, but wasn't fast enough. "Peter" crawled up the wall and stuck to the ceiling, out of everyone's reach.

"Get down here, imposter! What have you done with our friend?" Thor boomed.

"I don't know where he is, but he's probably dead by now." The Peter look alike muttered.

"WHAT?!" Deadpool hadn't been this angry since Peter's arm was amputated against his will. He pointed both guns at the imposter, "WHO-OR WHAT-ARE YOU?! START TALKING!!"

"My name is Peter-"

"BULLSHIT."

"We don't want any trouble, son. Come down here so we can sort this mess out," Steve tried to reason with him.

"...I will if Wade puts down the guns."

Deadpool refused at first, but Clint made him lower the weapons.

"Peter" let himself fall to the ground a safe distance from the Avengers.

"So what do we call you?" Clint crossed his arms.

"Peter."

" _DO NOT_ use that name," Deadpool grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close. "Why are you here? What did you do with Peter?" He snarled.

"I didn't do anything. We fought last night, but someone else got him out of the way. I'm just supposed to take his place."

"What do you mean by 'got him out of the way'?! Is he still alive or not?!"

"He was last time I saw him."

"When was that? And where?" Deadpool was resisting the urge to strangle the imposter.

"Around midnight. He was passed out in an alley after being shot with a tranquilizer."

"Be more specific about where."

"I'd rather not."

"You had better, or else I will cut your dick off and shove it down your throat! Do you understand me, motherfucker?!"

The threat didn't seem to phase him. "I doubt you would really hurt me, considering I look so much like the original."

"He's a clone!" Natasha gasped, she had had her suspicions, but what he just said confirmed everything.

"You're a lot quicker than my Nat." The Peter clone said.

"Your Nat...? Tony. Please don't tell me there was a virtual copy of our DNA on that missing flash drive." Natasha looked at the billionaire, her eyes wide.

"Yup. Everyone's."

"How do we know you're not a clone, too?" Clint pointed an accusing finger at Tony, suspicious of how calm he was being.

Tony merely tapped his arc reactor, "Peter's clone still has his arm. So I doubt I would have this lovely little battery if I was also a clone."

"Good point," Clint lowered his hand.

Steve went over to Wade and pried his hands of the clone, "why did you take Peter's place? Who sent you?"

"Why do you want to know? You'll all be dead by the end of the week anyway."

Deadpool grabbed the clone by the throat and slammed him into the wall, "explain. Now."

"I already told you: I'd rather not."

"Where. Is. Peter." Deadpool growled.

"What time is it?" The clone looked over at the clock, "so if it's been ten hours..." he thought for a moment. "Eh. I don't think you want to know."

"Oh, I do." Deadpool tightened his grip on the clone's throat, "and I think it would be in your best interest to spill everything you know."

"Wilson..." Steve warned, ready to break them apart if things got out of hand. "Maybe you should let Natasha handle the questioning?"

Deadpool glared at the clone before tossing him at Natasha's feet. She knelt down next to him, her eyes narrowed. She whispered something in his ear that made his eyes fly wide in panic.

"I'm still not telling you anything," he webbed her in the face and darted for the door.

"Holy shit!" Clint attempted to tackle him, but the clone dodged and kept running.

"Did those webs come out of his wrists?" Tony gasped. The clone clearly hadn't been wearing web shooters.

"Find out later. Don't let him escape!" Steve flung his shield, but the clone spun around and caught it.

"STOP, HE WHO IS NOT PETER." Thor was running at him, hammer raised.

The clone took off again, this time taking the shield with him.

Deadpool ran out the back of the kitchen and down the hall, springing out in front of the clone. "You were right. I don't want to hurt you, not with that face and voice. But unless you tell me where my boyfriend is, then you leave me with no choice."

"Peter" responded by hitting him in the head with the shield.

Deadpool blacked out. When he came to, he found himself lying on the floor with his teammates surrounding him. "Son of a bitch got away, didn't he?"

"Bingo," Stark nodded.

* * *

Deadpool darted around a corner and skidded to a halt at the entrance of an alleyway. His blood ran cold at when he saw red against the snow.

"Any luck on your end, Deadpool?" Captain America asked through the communicator. Everyone had split up to look for Peter.

Deadpool didn't answer.

"Deadpool, do you copy?"

"Yeah...I...just get over here." Deadpool gave them his location and slowly walked into the alley.

"Did you find him?" Iron Man arrived first, landing at the entrance.

"No. But I did find these." Deadpool turned to face him and held out his hand, revealing a single web shooter.

 

* * *

  
"I have my best agents looking for Spider-man. If he's still in the city, we'll find him within twenty four hours," Fury briskly walked to the head of the table, then turned to face the Avengers. "In the meantime, I suggest you people go after the clone. I want him brought back in one piece. Along with any other clones you may stumble across."

Deadpool rolled the web shooter around in his palm, he hadn't let go of it since he had found it an hour ago.

"Alright. Tony, find out which way the clone headed," Steve ordered.

"Way ahead of you, cap," Tony clicked a few icons on his tablet, briefly scanning the security footage. "Got him. Jarvis, go back a few hours and track our new friend through public security feeds. Find out where he's headed."

"I'll leave you too it, then." With that, Fury left the room.

"Apologies, Mr. Stark, I was unable to track him more than a few miles from the tower. He appears to have escaped into the sewer system."

"Great. Just tell me what direction he went."

* * *

  
Spider-man groaned. His head was still spinning.

"Afternoon, Spidey." A familiar voice called from above him.

"Tony?" Spider-man struggled to open his eyes. He tried to sit up, but his limbs were restrained with chains and barbed wire. He could break the chains if he wanted too, but the wire didn't look too friendly.

"Yes. He's just not the Tony Stark you know." Another man spoke from the other side of the bed.

"You're the guy from last night! Why did you attack me? Who are you?" Spider-man's eyes snapped wide at the sound of his voice. The man before him wore a black version of the Spider-man costume.

Spider-man's clone shook his head, "stop asking questions. You won't get answers. But what I can tell you is this. My name is Spider-man. You're in my way." He reached out and removed the real Spider-man's mask, "and you won't be needing this anymore."


	15. Chapter fourteen: Spider rising

They searched the sewers all night, but came up with nothing. Even Tony's scanners eventually lost the clone's trail.

Deadpool let himself slide down against a wall. He sat there a minute before taking the web shooter out of his pocket, and holding it close to his chest.

"We'll find him," Hawk Eye sat down next to him.

"I should've gone on patrol with him..." Deadpool whispered.

"Wade, You can't change what happened. Blaming yourself won't help him."

Deadpool sighed and leaned his head back against the wall.

Water splashed, alerting the group of Iron Man's return. He had gone to scan one more section of tunnels, but came up empty handed. "Let's head back to the tower. We could all use some sleep and warm food," he suggested.

"I'm going to keep looking." Deadpool said.

"No, you're exhausted. You need your strength." Captain America shook his head.

Deadpool narrowed his eyes under his mask, "I can't sleep until I know he's okay."

"It's alright, Cap. I'll stay with Wade, I got plenty of sleep yesterday. We'll call Jarvis if anything happens." Clint got to his feet and held a hand out to help Deadpool up.

"Very well. Don't stay out too much longer, though." The Captain agreed.

* * *

_**One Month Later**_

Deadpool was pissed. And lack of sleep wasn't helping the current situation. Peter was still missing. Recent pictures of Spider-man were plastered all over the Daily Bugle. Although, only the Avengers and SHIELD knew he was an imposter.

"That costume isn't yours." He crumpled the newspaper in his hands and tossed it over his shoulder. Taking the web shooter out of his pocket, he held it up to the light and examined it. "Wonder if you'll show yourself tonight?" Two weeks ago, he had stopped looking for Peter, and focused his attention on the clone. Unfortunately, he was always one step ahead of the ex-mercenary. 

* * *

Deadpool was currently perched atop a rather tall apartment complex, listening to a police scanner. He yawned and checked the time on his phone. It was almost three in the morning. Peter would usually be ending his patrol around this time.

"Fancy meeting you here."

Deadpool glanced over his shoulder. The clone was crouched on the other side of the roof, clad in a black Spider-man costume.

"Venom?!" He gasped.

"What? Hell no. I just prefer the look of the black suit to that of the red and blue," he tugged at the fabric on his shoulder. "100% symbiote free."

"I've been looking for you," Deadpool cut to the chase.

"I know. I've been avoiding you."

"So why show up now?"

"I thought you had the right to know."

"Know what?!" Deadpool narrowed his eyes.

"Peter is dead."

"You're lying. And I really don't appreciate you lying about such a thing."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You and Peter have the same mannerisms. I can tell you're lying just by the tone of your voice," Deadpool clenched his fists.

The clone narrowed his eyes under the mask, but said nothing.

"Why lie about that?" Deadpool went on, "is this a morale thing?"

No answer.

"So it is. Where are you keeping him? HEY!" Deadpool yelled as the clone free fell off the building. He caught himself on a web at the last minute and swung out of sight. "Fuck."

* * *

A buzzing noise went off in the clone's ear. He placed two fingers over his ear, turning on a communicator. "Haven't heard from you in awhile. What do you want?"

He landed on a building, and crouched on the edge, watching the streets as he listed to someone talk on the other end of the communicator. "No. They figured me out pretty quickly...what do you mean what did I do?! I did jack shit. The original had a prosthetic arm or some bullcrap. I tried to hide my arm from them but-...what was that?" He paused when the voice cut him off. "I can do that."

* * *

 

Wade dumped the police scanner on the kitchen table and started rummaging through the cabinets. "Jesus tits, I need something to eat..." He stopped his search and listened. Faint yelling could be heard from Tony's lab. "What the...?" Following the shouts, he headed down the hallway and without hesitating, kicked down the door.

Iron Man and the black clad Spider-man were locked in battle.

Tony grabbed the clone by the neck and flung him across the room. The arachnid flipped mid air and landed in a crouch. He appeared virtually unharmed, other than a few tears in his suit. Iron Man, on the other hand, wasn't fairing so well against the clone's enhanced strangth. His armor was badly damaged and spitting out sparks.

"Well, son of a bitch." Deadpool commented, drawing his guns, "is today christmas? Because it sure feels like it!"

The clone's head snapped in his direction. 

Deadpool fired a string of bullets, all of which, the clone was able to dodge thanks to his spider sense. He ran around Deadpool, kicked off the wall, and wrapped his legs around the Avenger's neck. As he did this, he twisted his body, which allowed him to slam Deadpool's head into the ground. One of the guns fell out of his hand and slid across the floor. "Spider-man" retrieved it with a web and pointed the barrel at the back of Deadpool's head.

_**CRASH** _

The window exploded, the real Spider-man swinging in as glass flew everywhere. He kicked the clone in the head, sending him sprawling onto the floor. He didnn't get back up.

"Stay away from him," Spider-man snarled.

"Peter..." Deadpool blinked a few times, trying to process what had just happened.

Spider-man stepped back from the unconscious man and helped his partner to his feet. His mask was missing, and his suit was torn in various places, revealing nasty looking cuts. Sparks shot out from his damaged prosthetic every few seconds. "Wade-oof!"

Deadpool practically tackled Peter, trapping him in a tight embrace. "You're alive!"

"You thought I was dead?" Peter slipped his arms around the larger man.

"I didn't know what to think. I'm just glad you're here now, Spidey." 

Iron Man couldn't help but smile at them. "Jarvis, assemble the avengers."

Peter relaxed into Wade's embrace, feeling safe and loved.

"What happened to you, Petey?" Wade felt the arachnid man tense up at the question. And then pass out. "Shit! Peter?!" He lowered Peter to the floor, put kept him in his arms.

Iron Man hurried over and had Jarvis scan Peter.

"It appears Mr. Parker has fallen unconscious do to a combination of blood loss, stress, and physical pain," the AI reported.

"Get him to the medical wing. I'll take this one to his cell." Tony jabbed his thumb in the clone's direction.

Wade carefully picked Peter up bridal style, and carried him to the medical wing. Once there, he examined each wound, and patched up what he could.

"Wade?" Peter rasped.

"Right here, Spidey. Go back to sleep, you're safe now," Deadpool ruffled Peter's hair.

"We gotta stop meeting like this." Peter had a slight smile on his face.

"Like what?"

"Like this. With me in a hospital bed and you sewing me up." Peter tried to chuckle, but it sounded more like a hiss of pain.

"Well, then. Next time, I'll lie in the bed and you can sew me up," He poked Peter's nose.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is interested, I did a concept sketch for what Peter's prosthetic looks like. You can find it here:
> 
> http://slightly-salty-vinegar.tumblr.com/post/142328616771/concept-art-for-a-personal-project


	16. Chapter fifteen: Power outage

Peter's clone looked up when the door opened.

Natasha walked into the interrogation room and sat across from him.

"Took you long enough," He huffed. His mask had been removed when he was taken prisoner.

"I had more important matters to take care of." Natasha folded her hands on the table.

"You mean Peter."

"Yes."

"I'll admit, I'm surprised that he escaped," he leaned back in his chair. "The people holding him captive weren't kind to him."

"So you and your clone buddies?"

"No. I know what you people think of me, but I'm not a bad person. I don't want to hurt anyone, especially Peter. I visited him once when he was held captive. But I kept my distance after that. My only purpose for existing is to take his place and follow orders, so that's what I did." He explained, his shoulders drooping as if saddened by the situation.

"Orders from who?" Natasha leaned forward.

"I can't tell you."

"You will." Natasha looked him in the eye as she spoke. "Peter's wounds were not caused by a typical fight. They tortured him. Correct?"

"Correct. They called what they did "experimenting" but they never recorded any of the so called data they collected."

"You're giving away quite a bit," Natasha's eyes narrowed.

"I told you: I don't want anyone to get hurt. I don't agree with what they did to my counterpart. But I also have my safety to think about, so I can't give you any information on who created me."

"How about this, you tell me everything you know. And in exchange, my team will provide you with protection." The assassin offered.

"Protect me? You can't even protect yourselves," he scoffed.

Natasha raised an eyebrow.

The rest of the team was watching on the other side of the one way mirror. Peter limped into the room and pulled a chair over to the mirror.

"Hey! Shouldn't you be resting?" Deadpool moved the chair back before Peter had a chance to sit down.

Peter yanked it out of Deadpool's hands, "no." He sat down and crossed his arms and legs.

"Stubborn little shit." Deadpool muttered under his breath.

"Is there anything else you are willing to tell me?" Natasha continued.

"No." The clone shook his head.

"Alright...what kind of "experiments" did they conduct on Peter? What were they trying to find out?"

"Why don't you ask him?"

"He refuses to talk about it."

"Because it was traumatizing as fuck! Stop talking about it!" Peter bolted to his feet, eyes filled with rage.

"They can't hear you." Deadpool put a hand on his shoulder and eased him back into the chair.

Peter pulled away from his partner and stormed out of the room.

Deadpool followed at a distance. Peter stopped in the middle of the hallway and looked out the window. Dark clouds covered the sky, threatening to start pouring at any moment. He tensed when arms suddenly circled around his waist.

"Calm down, it's just me," Deadpool spoke softly as he pulled Peter closer.

Peter relaxed and leaned against the ex-mercenary.

"That cloud is shaped like a dick."

"Amazing."

Wade rolled up his mask and kissed Peter's cheek. "I really missed you, Spidey."

"I missed you, too." Peter turned and kissed him on the lips. His arms snaking around Wade's neck.

The two men broke apart when they heard someone clearing their throat.

"Don't be a fucking cock block!" Deadpool flipped Clint off.

The archer smirked, "sorry, but as your friend, that's kinda my job."

Peter looked away out of embarrassment.

"Clint, you fucker!"

"What's going on out there?" Tony poked his head into the hallway.

"Wade and Pete are having a moment!" Clint called.

Deadpool was still angry, "we  _were_ until you showed up, shit-head!"

"This is a serious situation. Stop acting like teenagers." Steve's head appeared next to Tony's.

"Yeah, get your hormones in check," Clint teased the couple.

"You're also acting like a teenager, Barton." Steve scolded.

"They missed each other! Let them be!" Bruce called from inside the room. He had heard the entire thing, but had no desire to join his friends in the hallway.

"Banner is right! We are giving them unwanted attention," even with that being said, Thor still looked out into the hallway with Tony and Steve.

Natasha chose that moment to walk out of the interrogation room. "What did I miss?" She raised an eyebrow as she looked from one person to the next.

"Sexual tension," Tony reported, earning a slap to the back of the head, courtesy of Steve. 

"Ugh! Fuck me!" Peter groaned, throwing his hands in the air, although, he instantly regretted his word choice.

"I'm trying!" 

 _"Wade!"_ Peter angrily shoved said man.

Thunder crashed, and the lights flickered for a minute before going out.

"Well...fuck." Tony cursed.

"Don't encourage them," Clint said. "Ow! Who kicked me?!"

"I did. Now shut up," Peter hissed in Clint's ear, making him jump.

"Jarvis?" Tony called.

No answer.

"Don't we have back up generators?" Natasha asked.

"Yes. I don't know why they haven't kicked on." Tony stepped fully into the hallway. The arc reactor casted a weak blue light. "Is our guest locked up nice and tight?"

"For now."

"Good. I'll go downstairs and see what's the what." Tony walked off to the stairwell, and the rest of the team was once again plunged into darkness.

Clint blinked a few times as his eye sight adjusted, "anyone have candles?"

"No. Better." Deadpool took a flashlight out of one of his pouches. He turned it on and held it under his face, "ghost story time!"

* * *

"Bro, I don't even know what half those things are." Deadpool complained. The team, minus Tony, were sitting in a circle in the living room. The large glass windows provided the room with enough light for them to make out the shapes of eachother.

"What did you expect when you picked Thor to tell the first ghost story?" Bruce muttered.

"You got a better one, then?" Wade turned the flashlight on the scientist. Bruce quickly shook his head.

"Why are we even doing this?" Natasha asked unenthusiastically. 

"Have you not noticed the power is out? This is the perfect time for ghost stories!" Clint exclaimed.

"What about you, Petey?" Deadpool turned pointed the flashlight at his boyfriend, who was currently hunched over, holding his head in his hands. His eyes were squeezed shut in pain. "Peter?! What's wrong?!" He dropped the flashlight and grabbed Peter by the shoulders.

Peter pried open his eyes. "Spider sense...messed up...from being on overdrive for...for a month," He panted. "Just...give me...a minute."

Deadpool rubbed comforting circle's into Peter's back until his spider sense backed off and he was able to sit up again.

"Perhaps there is danger in the tower?" Thor suggested.

Clint said, "The clone's a few floors below us. Maybe he's up to something?"

"My senses can't detect him," Peter shook his head. "It sees him as part of me, and therefor not a danger."

"I'm going to go check on Tony. Try not to have too much fun without me." Natasha got to her feet and walked off into the shadows. Thunder boomed overhead, and lightning once again engulfed the room in white light. Peter looked out the window, watching the storm. The wind howled. And the lightning was quickly becoming more consistent. Deadpool moved his arm up around Peter's shoulders.

"Something's very wrong." Peter whispered.

 


	17. Chapter sixteen: Blame

Deadpool cheered as one by one, the lights turned back on. It had been almost an hour since they had gone out. He stood up and stretched before helping Peter up.

"Master Stark has asked me to inform you about the current situation," Jarvis was back online.

"Situation?" Steve glanced up at the ceiling.

"The back up generators have been tampered with. Mr. Stark and Ms. Romanoff are investigating the rest of the boiler room. They ask that someone check the armory, and the lab. as well as our guest."

"Alright. Thor will check on the prisoner. Banner and I will check the lab. And you three, the armory." Steve instructed.

"Why do I have to be with those two weirdos?" Peter huffed.

"You're one to talk, _Spider_ -man," Clint jabbed him in the forehead.

Deadpool shoved Clint to the side and got real close to Peter's face, demanding, "What do you mean 'two'?"

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose, "try and keep it professional for once. There's a lot of ground to cover."

"I don't make promises I can't keep. Follow me, boys!" Clint walked over to the stairs and motioned for them to follow him.

"Who put you in change?!" Deadpool ran after him, with Peter not far behind.

The three made their way down to the armory. The lights at the bottom of the stairwell flickered ominously. Deadpool stopped and looked back over his shoulder, "Pete?" Peter had stopped a few stairs back, and was staring down at Deadpool. Deadpool held his hand out to him. Peter shook his head.

"Spider sense." Peter stated before Deadpool could question. "Wait here. I'll go in through the ventilation system and check it out." The arachnid sprinted back up the stairs before the other two could object.

Peter grabbed one of the many spare web shooters he had hidden around the tower, before crawling through the air vents. Being careful not to make a sound, he removed the grate and moved along the ceiling of the dimly lit room. Footsteps and hushed voices could be heard from the other side of the armory.

"Do we have everything?"

"Doesn't matter. They got the power back on, we need to get out of here before they notice us."

Peter's heart lurched upon hearing the voices. Tony and Bruce. Once he was close enough to get a good look at them, he saw that Tony was missing his arc reactor. Peter let himself fall from the ceiling a few feet from them, "visiting hours are over. We ask that you vacate the property immediately."

"Well. Look who is it, Stark." 'Bruce' commented, shifting his backpack to his other shoulder.

"I'm not blind, Banner. I don't know how you escaped, but we'll be taking you back with us," The Stark clone currently had one hand hidden in his own backpack. Peter barely had time to react before the clone revealed his hand and fired a repulsor ray from an Iron Man gauntlet he wore. Peter leapt back onto the ceiling. He scuttled along it's surface as he dodged the rays. 'Tony' tossed 'Bruce' his bag. "Get going. I'll get Parker." He instructed.

The noise alerted Clint and Deadpool, who responded by kicking down the door and storming the room. Tony turned his attention at the two men now charging at him. Before he could fire another ray, Peter dropped down on him, splaying him out onto the floor. Bruce grabbed Peter by the back of the shirt and flung him across the room. He turned to help Tony up, but was met with a fist to the face.

"Ha!!" Deadpool yelled triumphantly.

Peter scrambled to his feet, "Don't celebrate yet! Duck!!" Deadpool did as instructed, not even a split second later, a repulsor ray shoot through the area his head had just been. Peter jumped to avoid it.

Clint ran forward and kicked Bruce-who was going for Peter-in the chest, causing him to slam into a wall and slide to the floor.

"Thanks!" Peter called as he ran at Tony. Webbing shot out of his prosthetic, and stuck to the gauntlet. The clone burned through it in a matter of seconds, but it allowed Peter to get close enough to punch him in the gut. When Tony doubled over, Peter flipped back and kicked him in the jaw. Pushing off the floor, he did several more flips, returning to Deadpool's side. He got into a crouching position, ready to attack again.

Tony stumbled back, but managed to regain his footing. "You, son of a...I should've broken your legs when I had the chance."

Deadpool looked between Peter and Tony. Something was off about the way Peter looked at the clone. Fear glinted in his eyes, and his jaw was clenched. "So it was him? He hurt you?"

"Yes..." Peter confirmed, not taking his eyes off the Tony clone.

"Stand back, babe. Your man needs to express some rage." Deadpool unsheathed both swords. He glared at the clone in front of him, his entire being burning with rage. "Loki may have gotten away. But I promise you, by the time I'm done with him, he'll-"

"Don't kill him." Peter gave him a disapproving look.

"Listen, Spidey. I know you got a 'no kill' rule and all. But some people just have to die. And Stark 2.0 is one of those people. Whoa!!"

Peter slammed into him, and they both fell to the floor. A repulsor ray flew past a split second later. Peter rolled off wade and launched into battle against the clone. Deadpool was close behind.

"I'm going to slaughter the bastard! Don't try to stop me!"

"I won't allow this, Wade."

"HE TORTURED YOU!!!"

"I have to agree with Wade on this one, Peter," inputted Clint.

"Stay out of this!" Peter yelled back, taking his eyes off the clone. Tony grabbed him by the hair and slammed his face into the wall. Suddenly, a sword was impaled through the clone's abdomen. Blood splattered on Peter, and the clone screamed in agony.

"Let. Him. Go." Deadpool snarled, yanking the sword out. The clone let go of Peter and collapsed, blood pouring out around him. Deadpool brought his foot down on the clone's gut, causing more of the dark red liquid to spew from the wound. Deadpool put the barrel of the gun in Tony's mouth.

"Wade!" Peter gasped.

**_BANG_ **

****"There. Done." Deadpool got to his feet and raised a hand to wipe the blood off Peter's cheek.

Peter slapped him across the face. Hard. "Don't. Just don't." He stormed out of the armory, leaving Clint and Deadpool to take care of the unconcious clone.

* * *

Peter sat on his side of the bed, hugging his knees and staring off into space. A single lamp on the nightstand cast a soft yellow glow on the room. He didn't notice the bedroom door open. Or Wade sitting next to him a moment later. Memories of torture flashed across his eyes. The pain. The blood. The smiles on his tormentor's faces. A small whimper escaped Peter's throat.

"Pete?"

Wade's voice pulled Peter back into reality. He blinked a few times before looking over at his lover. "Y-yeah?"

Wade had his arm around Peter, although, the smaller man didn't remember him putting it there. "Are you ok?" His voice was gentle, and his face was full of worry.

"I'm fine. Just hold me." Peter whispered.

"I can do that," Wade moved Peter into his lap, and circled his arms around his partner. "This good?"

"Very," Peter leaned back against him. 

"Sorry I killed him..."

Peter sighed, "what's done is done. Atleast Bruce's clone is still alive." The smaller man closed his eyes, starting to drift off. "Three down...four to go..." He yawned.

Wade turned off the lamp and laid down with Peter still in his arms, "goodnight, Spidey." 


	18. Chapter seventeen: Agony

**_Two Weeks Prior_ **

_Agony. So much agony._

_Peter was sprawled out on a medical table. His lungs burned. The room faded in and out of focus. A dark red liquid soaked his clothes, as well as the white sheets he laid upon. Stark 2.0 had left to get lunch. He deemed Peter too injured to cause trouble, so he had left the restraints off him. Mustering up his strength, Peter shifted onto his side. Getting one arm under him, he pushed himself into a half sitting position. He tried swinging his legs off the table, but his hand slipped out from under him and he went crashing into the floor. He bumped into a tray on the way down, causing medical knives to clatter around him. Peter lay on the ground, frozen. Waiting. Waiting for Stark 2.0 to burst into the room. Surely he had heard the crash?_

_A few minutes past, and the doors remained firmly closed._

_Peter winced as he rolled onto his stomach, letting the side of his face rest on the cool concrete floor. A spark flew out of his prosthetic. Stark 2.0 had practically ripped it apart in order to get the web fluid out. Thankfully, he didn't find the emergency back up hidden in the palm. Moving his hand closer to his face, Peter attempted to flex his fingers. The thumb moved, but everything else stayed put. "Great..." Shifting onto his side, he began reattaching the frayed wires and cables in the forearm. He was in so much pain due to his other injuries, that he hardly noticed the sparks biting at his hand. There wasn't a whole lot he could do without proper tools, but he managed to get some of the parts in working order._

_Holding his hand up to the light, he flexed the robotic fingers. A small smile formed on his bloodied lips. Taking a deep breath, he took ahold of the edge of the table, hauling himself up on shaky legs. The room spun around him, and the lack of proper food wasn't helping the current situation. Slowly, he limped over to the double doors and peaked out the window. The hallway was empty._

_Quietly, the vigilante made his way out the doors and down the hallway, using the wall to support himself. After what felt like forever, he found a stairwell marked "fire escape". But something else had caught his eye. A lab room. With the door wide open. Inside held rows upon rows of computers, and tables holding various chemicals and tissue samples. One of the computers in particular showed a picture of Deadpool and the real Tony Stark. The two were running through a crowded street. A red line circled Deadpool's face. Other files had been pulled up on the computer. Many of them showing images of the ex-mercenary._

_The person at work on said computer called over to the only other person in the lab, suggesting they get lunch. Peter dove into a supply closet right before they walked past. Once he was sure they had gone, he snuck into the lab. The computer had been locked, and Peter was too out of it to try and hack it. A vile of blood lay on top of a stack of papers, next to the keyboard. The vile was labeled "Wade W. Wilson", and the first paper showed a photograph of said man._

_"No..." Peter thought, panic rising. They couldn't have possibly made a clone of Deadpool, could they? Wade himself said it was impossible to copy his healing factor. But a clone who looked and acted like Wade, that was plausable. Peter didn't want to take any chances. The moment he grabbed the vial and papers, an alarm started blaring._

_Stark 2.0 had just returned from his lunch break._

_Clutching the information to his chest, Peter made a mad dash for the exit. Footsteps pounded close behind him, accompanied by angry shouts. But Peter kept running. Jumping over the railing, he fell several floors before hitting the bottom. Legs burning, he pressed on, body slamming open the door, and sprinting into the blinding rain._

_He ran for what felt like hours. His entire being screamed in agony._

_An apartment building came into view. A very familiar apartment building. Scaling the fire escape, Peter urgently rapped on the window. "Mary Jane?! Are you there?! I know we left off on a bad note, but I really need your help!!" He continued banging on the window until a woman opened it._

_"This had better be important, Peter! I swear-" Mary Jane stopped mid sentence when she got a good look at him. "My god...Peter...get inside! Quickly!"_

* * *

  
_"So the Spider-man I've been seeing around town...isn't you?" Mary Jane clarified. She and Peter sat on the couch, she was busy stitching up a cut in his shoulder. The Avenger's shirt had been removed and a towel placed under him to catch any stray blood._

_"Correct." Peter nodded slowly, his vision unfocussed for a moment when he did so. They sat in silence until MJ spoke up again._

_"What happened to your arm? Did the...um...Stark clone do that too?"_

_Peter had removed his damaged prosthetic, and it now lay on the coffee table, along with the documents on Deadpool._

_"No. Lost it in a fight. Awhile ago." He explained quickly, not having the strength to elaborate._

_She nodded and got to her feet, "lemme see if I have any clothes that would fit you." She said half to herself as she left the room._

_Peter picked the stack of papers up from the coffee table. They were soaking wet, but he could still make out the images of his boyfriend. His heart ached as he flipped through the documents. He missed Wade terribly and would give anything in the world to be back in his arms._

_"Ok...so pants are a no go. But this shirt should fit-Peter? Are you in pain? You're crying." Mary Jane put a hand on his arm, making him jump._

_Peter quickly wiped away the stray tears. "Everything hurts. That's not why I'm crying. Someone very close to me could have been made into a clone. I don't know what I'd do if I met them in battle." It was only a half truth, but he didn't want to tell her he was crying because he missed his partner._

_Mary Jane looked over his shoulder at the documents, "Deadpool? He's the newest Avenger right? I heard about him on the news."_

_"Yeah...he's kinda my...partner." Peter whispered._

_"So you two always work together on missions? I didn't know the avengers worked in pairs."_

_"Partner as in boyfriend."_

_"Oh." An awkward pause. "Aw, little Petey misses his boyfriend~" Mary Jane teased, reading him like an open book._

_Peter hid his blushing face in his hand._

_Mary Jane laughed and helped him put on the oversized t-shirt. "You can borrow my phone if you want to call him. He's probably worried sick."_

_Peter shook his head, "I don't know how many of the clones have taken over the avengers. I can't risk letting any of them know where I am." He looked up at his ex, "I don't want to risk you getting hurt, either."_

_"I understand. Can I get you anything to eat or drink?"_

_"Warm food would be wonderful. Thanks, MJ."_

* * *

_Once Peter's wounds had healed enough that he could stand his own in a fight, he suited up and headed out. He instructed Mary Jane to destroy the documents and blood sample. Giving her a hug goodbye, he ran off into the night. He had been too tired to patch up his suit, and lacked the resources he needed to fix his arm. So fixing those things would have to wait until he got back to the tower. His heart pounded anxiously inside his chest, eager to return to his partner._

_Once he made it to the tower, he began to scale the wall. He planned to sneak into the tower, and secretly figure out the status of his team before revealing himself. His spider sense went haywire when he reached the lab. Moving closer, he peered in through the window._

_"Wade!" His eyes widened his horror at the sight of his boyfriend pinned to the ground, gun to the back of his head. Pushing off the window, he launched into the air. Using a strand of webbing, he sling shotted himself through the window._

_**CRASH** _


	19. Chapter eighteen: The bigger picture

**_Three Weeks Later_ **

"Pete? I know you're awake. Open your eyes, ya little shit." Wade shook Peter's shoulder.

"Make me," Peter grumbled, burrowing deeper into the mess of blankets and pillows. Wade yanked the covers off of him.

"Bruce wants to take a look at you before lunch. So get ready to go," Wade tossed the blankets onto the floor, out of Peter's reach.

"Can't he just come here? My legs hurt." Peter complained. Bruce looked over Peter's wounds and did a full body scan daily. And Peter hated every minute of it. He hated being in cold, white, medical room. The persistent beeping of the machines. The threatening gleam of the medical knives in the glass cabinet. What he hated most, though, was that he had to be strapped down when Bruce conducted the scan. It was to prevent him from freaking out and running off, like he had done the first day back in the tower. But that didn't make Peter feel any better about the situation. The only thing that comforted him was the knowledge that Bruce's clone had been turned over to SHIELD. That, and the fact that Wade stayed with him the entire time.

"You know why he can't do that. Don't worry, I'll be right next to you. Like always." Wade brushed Peter's hair out of his face and kissed his forehead. "Bruce thinks this will be the last one. Are you telling the truth about your legs hurting?"

"No."

Wade pulled him out of bed and pushed him in the direction of the bathroom, "then go get that fine piece of ass in the shower." He tossed Peter a change of clothes right before the arachnid slammed the door.

* * *

  
"I'm going on patrol tonight," Peter announced over lunch.

Clint and Wade exchanged looks. Natasha didn't look up, but she stopped eating.

Peter sighed heavily, "come with me if you're worried."

"Why don't we all go on patrol?" Tony suggested.

"Since when do you patrol?" Natasha pointed a fork at him.

"Since someone made a clone of me and used it to hurt my friend," the scientist shot back.

"It's a nice day. I'm going out for a run, anyway." Steve commented, dumping his dishes in the sink. "Care to get some excersize with me, Thor?"

"Why not? The springs of Midgard are indeed lovely!" Thor smiled. "What of Banner? You spend too much time in that lab, dear friend!"

"I have things to do." Dr. Banned had pushed his food to the side, his attention focused on the results of Peter's latest scan. Not looking up from his tablet, he picked up his plate and made for the door.

"Don't you dare swing out of my sight," Wade frowned at Peter.

"What counts as out of your sight? What direction are you going to be looking in?" 

"Peter."

"Yes, dear?" Peter leaned forward and placed his head in his hands. A smirk played on his lips.

"I'm serious. Don't go where I can't follow."

"I won't," the arachnid promised.

* * *

  
Spider-man easily ducked out of the way of a knife flying at his throat. "Alright, this is just getting lame." He webbed the attacker to the wall. Retrieving a purse from the ground, he returned it to the owner. "Here you are, ma'am."

The woman nodded in thanks before hurrying off. Spider-man looked up when he felt someone watching him. Quickly scaling the wall, he flipped onto the top tier of a fire escape. "How long have you been up here, Wade?"

"The whole fight," Deadpool was lounged back against the railing, a gun lay across his lap.

"It was just a mugging. You don't need to watch over me like this," the avenger was starting to lose his patience, and it showed in his voice.

"I know you can handle it, Spidey. I can't help but worry, though."

"I know..." Spider-man sat down next to him.

"I love you." Deadpool whispered, putting his hand in Spider-man's and threading their fingers together.

"I love you, too." He gave Deadpool's hand a loving squeeze.

"Spider-man. Robbery in process, twenty blocks north of you." Iron Man reported on the communicator.

Spider-man switched on his end of the communicator, "got it, Tony. Okay, break's over. gotta swing." With that he leapt off the fire escape and swung around the corner of the building. Deadpool climbed up to the roof and did his best to follow the web slinger.

* * *

 "I can't believe Fury is doing this," Tony muttered as he rubbed his eyes. The team had been called in right after finishing patrol. They had been picked up by a quinjet and flown to the nearest Helicarrier. Fury had announced that a new member would be joining them, but did not specify who the new avenger would be.

"We need all the extra muscle we can get right now, Stark. This will make our team stronger," Thor reminded.

"And he did say that it's only temporary. Only until 'this clone bullshit is sorted out'." Deadpool was currently spinning in circles, enjoying his swivel chair way too much. Spider-man threw out his hand and brought the spinning to an abrupt end when Fury strode into the conference room. The black clad Spider-man was not far behind.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What's he doing out of his cell?" Clint gasped.

"He has been cleared of all charges and will be joining you all," Fury said as if it were obvious. "He has nothing to gain by siding with the enemy, so he has agreed to work with us in exchange for protection."

"I can only handle one sarcastic spider-enthusiast at a time, thanks." Tony said.

"Does it look like I give a damn, Stark?"

The billionaire shrugged, "I can't tell, you use that same face for everything."

"We have no say in this, correct?" Clint asked.

"Correct. Benjamin here has-"

"Benjamin?" Deadpool cut the director off.

"Me. Makes it easier to tell Peter and I apart if I go by my middle name," The black clad Spider-man motioned to himself.

"Anyway. Benjamin has already told SHEILD everything he knows. I have business to take care of, so I'll leave you to it." Fury gave a short nod to Benjamin before exiting the room. The doors slammed shut behind him.

Benjamin sat down at the head of the table and removed his mask. Deadpool shifted around uncomfortably.

"So...welcome to the Avengers, soldier." Steve said a bit awkwardly.

"Thanks...you're in charge, I take it?" Benjamin folded his hands over his mask.

"Yes. Is your Steve not?"

"No."

"Then who is? Is it my clone?" Clint asked. He was leaned forward as far as he could, an intrigued look on his face.

"God no. I'm the leader of my team...or I used to be." Benjamin caught onto the confused looks and quickly elaborated. "I was the best copy of my original. I can copy his mannerisms perfectly. And I have the same powers. You probably already noticed, but all the other clones act nothing like their originals. They are copies only on the outside. None of them even have powers. Or the skills developed from years of training," he glanced at the two assassins as he spoke. "I was deemed the 'perfect copy' and put in charge because of it. But when I was unable to successfully take Peter's place among the real avengers, another clone challenged my leadership. We fought. They won. I was stripped of my title."

"Who's the new leader, then? Ten bucks says it's Nat. Peter can't beat her in a fight." Tony said.

"Natasha's clone doesn't have the same skills. I can easily beat her in a fight, thank you." Benjamin looked pissed that Tony would even suggest such a thing, "Wade's clone is in charge now."

"What?! But there wasn't a virtual copy of his DNA on that flash drive!" Tony looked at him in shock.

"The people who created me had plenty of blood samples on him long before they acquired that flash drive. He was the first clone they made. His healing factor is nowhere near as good as the original's. But he is an arrogant, cold-blooded killing machine, none the less." Benjamin looked uneasy when he spoke about Wade 2.0. Deadpool wondered if they were once a couple, but didn't ask.

"Alright, so what else can you tell us about our enemy?" Steve kept the conversation moving. "Why were you created?"

"We were made in order to take our originals' places among the Avengers. It was supposed to be a slow process, one every few weeks or so. We would have been given our next orders once that was complete. I don't know what the end goal is, but it involves destroying SHIELD from the inside. I also heard rumors of plans to level New York City." Benjamin explained. "Create a mass panic and what not." He paused, waiting for questions, then continued when there were none, "I'm not sure what the plan is now that they've lost three of their clones."

"Can't they just make new clones?" Tony asked.

Benjamin shook his head, "Yes. But it takes several months, and an ungodly amount of money and resources. If they can move forward without us, then they will."

"Who is 'they'?" Steve frowned.

Benjamin raised an eyebrow, "you haven't figured it out yet, Rogers? Hydra, of course."

* * *

 Deadpool hovered in the doorway, watching as Peter helped Benjamin settled into his room in avengers tower. SHIELD had given the clone several articles of casual clothing and the two were currently organizing them in the closet. Benjamin watched Deadpool out of the corner of his eye, clearly not trusting him.

"I take it you and the other Wade don't like each other?" Peter said.

"It's complicated." Benjamin didn't elaborate.

"You dump him because ya lost to him?" Deadpool guessed.

The clone sighed and decided to explain, "we were never a couple. He has feelings for me, but I don't reciprocate them. He scares me, to be honest. Nearly broke my neck when we fought. Anyway, I think I can take it from here."

"Hey, do you need any extra web shooters?"

"Nah. I have organic webbing."

"What?! Let me see!" Peter moved closer to him, and Benjamin started to remove his gloves to show him, but was stopped by a new voice in the room.

"Break it up, spider-freaks. Dinner is ready." Clint had shown up in the doorway next to Deadpool.

* * *

 

"Where's the clone?" Clint asked Deadpool, who was wandering around the living room.

"His name's Benjamin. And he's out on patrol with Peter." Deadpool reported, "have you seen the remote?" He tossed a couch pillow over his shoulder.

"You trust him to be alone with your partner?" Clint raised an eyebrow. "The remote's by the TV."

"Awesome, thanks! Peter and Natasha trust him. That's enough for me." Deadpool wasn't the least bit worried. "Anyway, Pete was really happy to go do spider stuff with a fellow arachnid, so who am I to stop him?"

Clint sighed, "I guess you're right. When will they be back?"

"Spiders are nocturnal. They'll be back in the morning."

"Is that a real fact or did you just pull that out of your ass?"

"Good question! They'll be back in the morning either way."

* * *

  
"So your webbing really is organic." Peter looked at Benjamin's wrists in awe. The clone had removed his gloves to prove it.

"I'm surprised yours isn't. Didn't you web Tony's mouth shut at dinner? You weren't wearing a web shooter then." Benjamin questioned.

"Those webs came from my prosthetic. Tony designed it with a built in web shooter." He explained.

"Whoa." Benjamin slipped his gloves back on and looked out over the city. The two had taken a break from web slinging, and where currently perched atop a tall office building. "How'd you lose your arm anyway?"

"Long story," Peter laid on his back with his hands behind his head.

"Should we be getting back?"

"Nah, we still got a few hours before sunrise. You can go back if you want to, though." Peter took a police scanner out of his bag and turned the volume up. Benjamin shook his head, not ready to return to the tower.

The scanner roared to life, reporting a car chase in progress. Peter sprang to his feet. "Let's go!"

They followed the sirens until they stumbled across the string of police cars following several armored vans. The vans split up the moment they got the chance to do so.

"Wait!" Peter stopped on the side of a building. Benjamin swung around and landed next to him.

"What? C'mon, they're getting away!"

"This has happened before..." Peter whispered.

"What do you mean? Car chases happen all the time, of course this has happened before!" Benjamin's eye twitched under his mask, and his voice dripped with frustration.

"No. Not like this. Last time those vans showed up they carried bombs. Small ones to distract the avengers from... _the tower!_ " Peter pushed off the building and started swinging in the opposite direction of the armored vans.

Benjamin hurried to keep up with him. Peter pressed two fingers into his ear, turning on his communicator, "Tony? Steve? Wade? Anyone on the comms? DAMMIT! _Somebody_ answer me!"

The tower was in sight now.

Peter moved faster, now within webbing distance of the building. He shot a stand of webbing at the launch pad.  

_**BOOM** _

The windows exploded. Peter let go of his web in shock, falling several stories before Benjamin caught him. Benjamin carried him to the roof of a building across the street.

Both men looked up at the tower in horror. Fire and smoke spewed from what was left of the windows. For now the fire was just on the Avenger's personal floor, but it wouldn't be long before it spread. Benjamin's mask moved, signaling that he was speaking, but Peter couldn't make out anything he said due to the ringing in his ears. Images of his team flashed across his eyes. Tony and Bruce hard at work in the lab. Natasha and Clint aparring in the training room. Thor and Steve chatting in the kitchen about things they found fascinating in this time period. Wade kissing Peter goodbye and making him promise to come home.

Without warning, Peter leapt off the building and swung towards the tower. He flung himself through a broken window and vanished into the smoke.


	20. Chapter nineteen: Hero

  
Everything was on fire. That was the first thing Wade noticed when he opened his eyes. The air was heavy with smoke, and his lungs burned. But that wasn't the only thing that burned. The entire right side of his body was covered in third degree burns. Sure, they were rapidly healing, but it still felt hurt like hell. Something was pushing down on him, preventing him from standing. Someone was calling his name. For a moment, he could see a flash of blue against the red. The voice called out to him again. Wade tried to respond, but his vocal cords refused to function.

Someone ran past him. Wade guessed it was Thor. The god carried Dr. Banner and Natasha over his shoulders and was in such a hurry to save the two, that he didn't notice his other teammate pinned under the ruble. Wade tried to call out again, but Thor had already vanished into the flames.

Darkness engulfed Wade's vision.

* * *

When the darkness faded, he was met with a familiar face. "Spidey?" He rasped. As his vision came back into focus, the flames roared to life around him.

Peter was covered in soot and parts of his suit were singed. He was screaming something as he flitted around above Wade, working to free him from the debris that had trapped him. Peter looked away and shouted something. Benjamin appeared out of the the smoke, carrying Clint on his back. Steve Sprinted past him, with an unconscious Tony in his arms. Benjamin said something and rushed after Steve.

The pressure on Wade's back was suddenly gone, and he felt himself being lifted up in Peter's arms. The masked avenger was saying something again, but his tone was more comforting. Flames lapped at Wade's hands and feet as Peter ran through the fire. Suddenly, cold wind hit him. It was quiet. He opened his eyes a fraction and saw that they were sailing across the night sky on a stand of webbing. Wade closed his eyes again and allowed himself to drift away.

* * *

  
The next time Wade woke, he found himself lying in a hospital bed. All his burns had healed and someone had dressed him in casual clothes. Something rolled onto his arm. He looked over to find Peter fast asleep next to him. Or at least Wade assumed he was, it was hard to tell due to the fact that Peter still wore his costume. The usually bright colors were marred with ash and scorch marks.

Careful not to wake the smaller man, Wade shifted him into a more comfortable position, with his head resting on the ex-mercenary's chest. Wade tugged Peter's mask off. Peter's eyes snapped open, startling Wade.

"Sorry I woke you. Got back to sleep, Spidey." Wade whispered, patting Peter on the head.

"I was never asleep. How the hell do you expect me to sleep?!" Peter snapped. It was then that Wade noticed his eyes were bloodshot, and his cheeks damp with tears.

"What's with the tears? Are you hurt?" Wade sat up with Peter in his lap.

Instead of a verbal answer, Peter hid his face in Wade's chest. Wade frowned and began to prod at the other man, looking him over for injuries. Peter slapped his hands away.

"Peter. If you're hurt, you had better show me-"

"I thought you were dead for good, you dipshit!!" Peter practically screamed. "You've been out for hours! _Hours_! Your burns were healed, but your heart wasn't beating!" Tears started leaking out of the corners of his eyes. His voice dropped to a whispered, "you died in my arms when I was carrying you out of the tower...Jesus, Wade. I was so scared..."

Wade rubbed comforting circles into Peter's back, saying nothing as the smaller man cried into his chest.

"I love you so much. If I lost you...I...I don't know what..."

"Hush. You know I can't stay dead. not forever. You're stuck with me, Spidey." Wade kissed the top on his head.

"Good..." Peter started to relax.

Wade smiled at his lover and continued to rub his back. "You look like shit."

"Sorry for not keeping up my appearance while pulling your ass out of a burning building." Peter said.

"My sassy hero~" Wade chuckled. Peter kissed him on the lips. "How are the others doing? Is anyone else hurt? Where are we, anyway?"

"You where at the heart of the explosion, so you got the worst of it. Tony got a concussion and a few minor burns. Steve's making him sleep right now. Nat breathed in a lot of smoke, and is supposed to take it easy for awhile, but we all know she won't. Bruce got knocked out in the initial blast. He woke up an hour ago and is resting now. Clint also has a concussion and burns. His hearing aids got blown out, so make sure he can read your lips when you talk to him." Peter reported. "Everyone else just has minor burns. And to answer your last question, we're in the medical wing of a helicarrier. SHIELD picked us up when everyone was out of the tower."

The door opened, and Benjamin walked in. "The team wants to know how Wade's doing." The clone was still wearing his costume, sans the mask. The smoke had turned it a dusty gray. He coughed into his arm.

"Just peachy." Peter slid off the bed and stretched. "Have you let anyone look at your lungs yet, Benji?"

"No. I can handle myself." Benjamin coughed again.

"You breathed in a lot of smoke-"

"I'm fine, Peter!" Another cough.

"Jesus tits! You're as stubborn as your counterpart!" Wade groaned in frustration. "Go see a damn doctor, Benji!"

Benjamin muttered under his breath and stomped out of the room.

* * *

 "Where's Benji?" Wade asked Steve. Everyone had been called to the conference room to discuss their next plan of attack. But they were one spider short.

The spider-man in red and blue removed his glove, "I am Benji. Peter and I switched suits."

"The fuck? Where is Peter, then?"

"Fury sent him on a special mission." Steve reported. "We'll have to move forward without him."

"Can't we just wait for him to get back?" Deadpool frowned under his mask.

"He won't be back any time soon." Fury announced as he entered the room. "I sent him to be a double agent and pose as Benjamin."

Deadpool was not happy with this sudden turn of events, "why not send the real clone?"

"We need him here. We had a window of opportunity to send Benjamin back. But Peter volunteered instead, insisting his counterpart stay behind and aid us in planning our next moves."

Deadpool sighed heavily, wishing Peter had told him. "Okay...so what now?"

* * *

  
Peter strode down a hallway with Natasha 2.0. Currently, she was praising him for escaping SHIELD.

"Thanks. It's good to be home," Peter nodded.

"Wade was worried about you."

Peter scoffed, "Wade worried? Is that supposed to be a joke?"

"You know he has feelings for you. God knows why you won't give him a chance." The two fell silent after that. Soon they arrived at a lab, and Peter's blood ran cold when he saw Wade 2.0. The clone looked up when he felt eyes on him.

"Peter!" He cried happily, running over and trapping him in a tight hug. At the use of his real name, Peter panicked, but then remembered that Benjamin didn't start going by his middle name until he joined the avengers. "Are Tony and Bruce alive?"

"Tony was shot by Deadpool. SHIELD still has Bruce." Peter did his best to sound upset.

"Well fuck. Forget them, we have work to do!" He grabbed Peter by the wrist and drug him across the lab. Natasha 2.0 followed close behind.

The other clones where gathered around a table, with all eyes on Peter.

 _No going back now..._ Peter mentally gulped. Shoulders back, and head held high, he pulled his arm free and joined his new teammates around the table. "Have we been given our next orders?"

"Yes." Wade 2.0 clicked an icon on a tablet. A hologram of Captain America appeared in the center of the table. "It's time to start picking off the Avengers. Captain America will be the first to go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter, the next one will be longer.


	21. Chapter twenty: Bloodshed

_**One week later** _

Peter backed further into the shadows. A clock struck midnight on the building across the street.

_THWIP_

Benjamin swung across the skyline and landed on the edge of the building. “You’re late.” Peter spoke. Benjamin let go of his web and followed the sound of his counterpart’s voice.

“Got a little held up with a robbery. What do you have for me?” Squinting his eyes, he could just barely make out the white lenses watching him from the shadows. “Why hide from me?”

“I have my reasons, Benji. And you aren’t the one I’m hiding from. I don’t have much time tonight, so I wrote everything down.” An empty soda can rolled towards Benjamin. He picked it up and plucked out the folded piece of paper from within. 

 _They know everyone will be at the SHIELD's NYC headquarters tomorrow. Wade's clone is going to kill cap. He's bringing the other Clint and I along for the ride._  
They plan to pick you off one by one.  
This is your best chance at capturing the clone leader.

“How do they know-” He stopped mid sentence when he realized Peter was gone. Benjamin stuffed the note into his boot and took off for the SHIELD building.

* * *

  
Clint 2.0 spotted Peter heading to the cafeteria and hurried to catch up with him. "Hey, Parker! You going to get breakfast? Mind if I join?"

"Not at all." Peter glanced at the clone out of the corner of his eye. It was difficult being around any of the clones, but he was starting to get used to their presence.

"How come you never take off your gloves?" Clint asked, noticing how Peter removed his mask to eat but kept his gloves on.

"Cold hands." Peter shrugged.

Clint narrowed his eyes at the web shooter on his right wrist. It had been painted black, but was still noticeable. "What's that?"

"A watch, dumbass."

"Doesn't look like a watch."

"I altered it so that it matched the suit."

Clint 2.0 gave him one last questioning look before letting it go. Deadpool's clone came up behind Peter and drug his chair away from the table. Clint winced at the scraping noise it made.

"I need to speak with you."

Peter pried the man's hands off his chair and scooted back to the table. "I'm eating, let me finish."

Deadpool 2.0 yanked the chair back again, pulling it right out from under it's occupant. "Now, Parker."

Peter glared at him from his place on the floor. "Fine." The clone helped him up and led him to a secluded hallway. "Okay, what is it-ACK!!" Deadpool 2.0 had grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the wall. Peter gasped for air and clawed at the larger man's hands.

"I saw you talking to your original last night. Why?" He demanded, tightening his grip on the smaller man.

"A-a...air..." Peter choked out.

Deadpool 2.0 let go of his throat. Peter fell to his knees, gasping for air and rubbing his neck.

"I didn't speak to him," the arachnid lied. "He didn't even know I was there. I was gonna kill him, but we can't get rid of Spider-man until after Captain America and Tony Stark, right?"

Deadpool 2.0's glare bored into him. "That may be true, but you should have captured him. Stark never finished his experiments."

"But Stark is dead."

"We have other scientists who can do his work for him. Next time you see your original, don't you dare even think about letting him walk away. Understood?"

"Understood." Peter took a deep breath and got to his feet.

"Good. Finish your breakfast and report back to me. We'll be heading out soon," with that, the clone marched off down the hallway.

* * *

 

Steve walked calmly across the lobby to the escalator. There were very few people in the building, due to it being so early in the morning. As he ascended to the next floor, he took the chance to scan the lobby. If Peter was right, then the clones wouldn't let Steve reach Fury's office. At least, not alive. But nothing seemed out of place, yet.

He spotted Deadpool, who was chatting with a young woman. Steve waved before rounding the corner to the next escalator. That's when he spotted a second Deadpool, on the first floor. With Benjamin at his side.

"Oh no..." Steve gulped and looked back at the other Deadpool. He was gone. He tightened his grip on his shield before stepping onto the escalator.

_BANG_

A bullet shattered the glass sides of the escalator. The few bystanders present screamed and scattered. Steve sprinted back down the escalator, holding his shield over his head and upper body. Bullets ricocheted off the shield and shattered several windows and lights.

"Hey, I think I found our guy." Hawk Eye said sarcastically over the communicators.

"No shit, sherlock." Tony said. "Hold tight, Cap, I'm on my way."

"I can take him!" Steve responded.

"We're talking about Deadpool's clone, Rogers."

"I am well aware, Stark." Steve spotted the mercenary crouched behind a potted plant. He charged at his attacker. Deadpool 2.0 jumped up and shot another round of bullets. The shield protected the Captain from all of them. Once in range, he smashed the shield into Deadpool's face. The clone was knocked onto all fours, but quickly regained his footing.

Peter crawled along the ceiling, following the screams and gunshots. He soon spotted the two men battling on the second floor. Suddenly, Deadpool 2.0 had Steve pinned to the floor. He ripped the shield from his hands. Peter watched in horror as the clone beat the living daylights out of the Captain, with his own shield. Everything was happening too fast, Peter didn't have time to think, he just acted on instinct.

"WAIT!" Peter jumped down and grabbed Deadpool 2.0's arm, preventing him from bringing the shield down again. At the same time, Benjamin swung up to the second floor and perched himself on the railing. In a flash of red and black, Deadpool 2.0 whipped out a gun and fired a bullet at Benjamin. The arachnid avoided injury by letting himself fall back down to the lobby.

"It's not your time to die yet. Stay out of this, wall crawler." The clone spat in Benjamin's direction.

"Let me do it." Peter spoke up again. "Finish him, I mean." He pointed to the battered avenger at the clone's feet. Deadpool 2.0 smiled and passed him the shield, then took a few steps back. Steve tried to crawl away but Peter stepped on his back, holding him firmly in place. The avenger managed to twist around just enough to look at Peter. The look Steve gave him was filled with pain and grief. Peter did his best to ignore it as he lifted the shield.

Peter brought the shield down in a sweeping motion. Just missing the back of Steve's head, it was brought back around, making contact with Deadpool 2.0's jaw. The impact created a sickening crack, and the clone yelped in pain.

"TRAITOR!!" Clint's clone lunged at Peter from the shadows. Peter flipped over him and kicked him in the back of the head. Clint 2.0 stumbled forward a few steps before spinning around and firing an arrow at Peter, who blocked it with his left arm. The arrow head tore the fabric on his forearm, revealing the prosthetic beneath.

"FUCK. HE'S THE ORIGINAL-AAAH!!" Peter punched him in the sternum before he could finish. He felt the clone's ribs crack against his knuckles.

Iron Man flew past, scooped up the battered Captain, and carried him away from the fray.

Benjamin reappeared and lunged at Deadpool 2.0. The clone turned and tried to hit him out of the air, but the avenger grabbed his arm and pulled him forward, at the same time he brought his knee up to the clone's already broken jaw.

The original Clint sprinted over and got between his clone and Peter, "I got this clown, take care of the other!"

Peter nodded and ran to Benjamin's aid. In the mean time Iron Man had returned, with Thor at his side.

Deadpool 2.0 turned on heel and darted up the escalator. The spiders followed close behind. Natasha cut him off at the top and fired a taser at him. It hit its mark but had little effect on the clone. He charged at the assassin, fist pulled back. 

Natasha slid to the side in order to avoid the punch and threw several kicks and punches in his direction. She didn't miss. Using his swords, he forced her back and ran off again. 

Thor frowned when the four escaped his sight. "We must go after them!"

"Hey, Benji where is our target heading? We'll cut him off." Tony asked into the communicator.

Benjamin answered, "we got him trapped in an office on the fourth floor-shit! NO!!!"

_BANG_

"Benji, what's going on up there?" Tony called into the communicator.

Silence.

"Benji? Benjamin, answer me damnit!!"

_CRASH_

Peter had body slammed Deadpool 2.0 out the office window. The two plummeted several stories to the lobby. Shards of glass crashed down around them. Blood seeped out from underneath the clone.

The original Deadpool watched wide eyed as his partner unleashed his full rage on the man beneath him. Punch after vicious punch met it's mark. The fabric on his knuckles was long gone and blood soaked his hands. Deadpool 2.0 fought back, clawing at Peter's face. He ripped the mask to shreds and nearly clawed out the avenger's eyes.

Deadpool's clone kicked Peter in the chest, forcing him back. The clone sprung to his feet, glass crackling as he moved. Peter made to attack again, but Deadpool caught him by the throat and slammed him against another office window. The glass spider webbed. The clone pulled him forward and slammed him back into the glass. This time it shattered and sliced into his back. Red filled Peter's vision. Deadpool let him fall to the floor.

Without hesitation, Peter snatched a shard of glass and sliced his opponent's legs. The clone yelped and jumped back. Ignoring the glass cutting into his fingers and palm, Peter sprang to his feet and stabbed him in the side of the neck.

The clone made a grab for Peter but his movements were slow and clumsy. He ripped the glass out of his neck and used it to lacerate the side of Peter's face. The hole in the clone's neck started to heal. Peter knew the clone wouldn't be able to come back from the dead, but his healing factor was still top notch.

Pain exploded inbetween Peter's ribs. He had been temporarily blinded by the pain in his face and hadn't had time to react. The clone tore the glass from Peter's side and tried to slash his throat open. This time, he was able to dodge and kick the clone in the ribs, successfully shattering several. 

"PETER!!" Deadpool shrieked. Everything was happening in a flash a red. There was so much blood. So much rage. Where were Benji and Natasha? Deadpool was standing just a few feet from the bloodshed. He had his guns raised, ready to take out the clone. But the two moved around eachother too quickly, and he didn't watch to risk hitting Peter.

The rest of the team watched in shock from the second floor. "They're going to kill each other if we don't do something! I have a clear shot, I'm ending this!" Clint snapped, aiming an arrow at the clone's head. Iron Man shot forward and grabbed it.

"We need the clone alive, remember?!" Iron Man said.

"Man of Iron, we must save our spider friend!" Thor protested.

_BANG_

The clone crumpled to the floor, taken out by a single bullet to the skull.

"GODDAMMIT, WILSON."

"Sorry, but I need my partner to live." Deadpool snarled. Tossing the gun to the side, he made his way over to the bloodied mess that was Spider-man. "C'mon, Spidey. Let's get you cleaned up." He put one arm around Peter, and used his free hand to cover the stab wound in the smaller man's side.

"Benji." Peter whispered, not taking his eyes off the corpse.

"What?" Deadpool blinked.

"Benji's hurt bad." Peter shot two webs and propelled himself back up to the floor he had fallen from. 

 


	22. Chapter Twenty One: New Mission

Peter sailed through the shattered window and rushed to Benji's side. A streak of blood ran down the wall, leading to the unconscious man on the floor. A dark red liquid soaked the fabric on his chest. Natasha had Benjamin's head in her lap. Both her hands covered the bullet wound in his chest.

"Is he...?" Peter knelt down next to them.

"Still breathing. The bullet missed the important stuff. His collar bone took most of the damage. I need you to web it up." She moved her hands so that Peter could do so. After that had been done, she shifted Benjamin into a sitting position so that Peter could web the exit wound. "Stark, get a medical team up here. Benji's down."

"Already on it." Iron Man spoke from behind them. He hovered just outside the window. "What happened? I thought you spiders could dodge bullets?"

"Usually. But he took a bullet for Nat." Peter looked over his own injuries and webbed his side.

"Damn." Tony lifted his face plate and landed inside the room. "Hey, remind me not to pick a fight with you, Spidey. You just about tore that guy limp from limp."

"I lost my cool. It won't happen again," Peter muttered, regretting what he had done.

Tony gave him a pitying look. Everyone knew how Peter felt about killing. "His death isn't on your hands."

"I forced Wade's hand, though."

Tony sighed heavily, "you did what you had to, and Wilson did what he had to. End of discussion...you should probably sit down, you don't look too hot..."

Pain erupted in Peter's side and red once again filled his vision. "Nnn..." The avenger tried to steady himself against a desk, but his legs gave out, sending him to the floor. Peter grunted in pain and struggled to prop himself up on one arm. Dark crimson seeped out of the webbing. Hands started grabbing at his upper body and legs, gently turning Peter onto his back. He hissed in pain when the cuts on his back made contact with the cold floor. Something applied pressure to his side. Another set of hands cupped Peter's face and forced him to open his eyes. Peter blinked several times before he was able to focus on the face above him. "Wade?"

"Don't talk. Just keep your eyes open." Wade sounded scared. Wade rarely sounded scared. "Just keep them open, babe. You're gonna be okay...you're gonna make it." His voice broke.

"Benji..." Peter rasped. He was finding it harder and harder to breath.

"Benji is being taken to a hospital. He'll be just fine." Tony spoke from somewhere next to Wade.

  
"C'mon, kid, you've made it through worse." Clint?

"His lungs are collapsing. Please give us space to work!" An unfamiliar voice snapped. Peter was vaguely aware of Wade being dragged away as his vision faded to black.  
___________  
 ** _Two Weeks Later_**

Wade cupped Peter's face and brushed his thumb over the cut on his cheek. Peter put his hand over his partner's. "Don't give me those puppy dog eyes."

"But your perfect face-"

"Will heal." Peter cut him off.

"Hey, if it scars then that'll be another way to tell us apart," Benjamin pointed out. Wade didn't look pleased with his statement.

Benjamin had been released from the hospital a week ago and was currently hanging out with the couple in their room in the tower. The damage had been kept to the avengers personal floor, and had thus been easy to fix. Although there were still a few areas under construction.

Peter shifted around, "I think I'm gonna go train." He decided when he was unable to find a comfortable position.

"Sure you're up to it?"

"I have to be." Peter put on his web shooters and left the room. SHIELD was dealing with the task of taking out the Hydra facilities. It was up to the avengers to find the remaining two clones, as well as the ring leader of the whole operation. Peter crawled along the ceiling. He swung into the training room and did several flips and twists, testing his limits. He was stiff, but everything seemed to be in working order.

"Look who's up and around." Natasha melted out of the shadows. "Ready to spar?"

Peter smiled, "always."

The two rushed at rushed at each other. 

 


	23. Chapter twenty two: The End?

"She's leading us into a trap." Clint pointed out. Natasha 2.0 had been spotted a few blocks from the tower. The team was now following her through the crowded streets of New York. The original Natasha flew the quinjet in stealth mode overhead.

"We know. But we're ready." Steve responded. He was a few yards behind the clone. He donned civilian clothes so he wouldn't draw attention to himself.

"Hey, Cap, why'd you bring your shield? I thought the idea was to not stand out." Spider-man asked.

"The shield is with me, web head." Natasha reported.

"Well, in that case: I found the last clone."

"Where at?" Cap frowned.

"Half mile north of clone Nat. He's heading right for her."

"Intercept and take him down."

"Will do!" Spider-man changed directions and made his way for the clone. "BOOT!" Spider-man gave a warning yell right before kicking the clone in the side of the head. Doing a flip, the avenger landed on a lamp post. He kicked off, lunging for the clone. The clone tried to bat him away with the shield but Spider-man stuck to it instead. He waved the shield, but the arachnid didn't budge.

"You annoying little bug!" Steve 2.0 slammed Spider-man into a building.

"I've been called worse." Spider-man shrugged before webbing the clone in the face. He shoved him back and yanked Steve 2.0's feet out from under him with more webbing. Spider Sense! Spider-man sprinted up the wall. Natasha 2.0 fired a string of bullets after him. Once he reached the top, he did a back flip and landed on a street lamp. A bullet shattered the light bulb.

Iron Man landed on the side walk with a heavy metallic thud. "Alright. Let's end this before someone gets hurt." He raised a repulsor at Nat 2.0.

"Tony Stark not wanting others to get hurt? Sure you're not a clone?" Spider-man snickered.

"I do have a heart, ya'know."

"Suuuure."

_**BANG BANG BANG BANG** _

Bullet after bullet bounced off of Tony's armor, leaving tiny dents in their wake. A repulsor ray was shot at the gun, and the clone cried out in pain when it blew up in her hand.

"Behind you!" Spider-man swung around his armored teammate and kicked Steve 2.0 in the face again. The clone had broken free of the webbing and had been advancing on Iron Man. Spider-man snatched the shield and flung it across the street.

Clint, Thor, and Iron Man surrounded Natasha'a clone. Meanwhile, the original Nat hovered above them in the quinjet. She turned the stealth mode off and spoke over the intercom, "surrender and we won't hurt you."

The clone tried to make a break for it, but Clint shot her in the leg with a tranquilizer. She didn't make it much further.

Steve 2.0 and Spider-man were currently engaged in a brutal fist fight. The clone wrestled him to the ground and put him in a head lock. "I'm going to snap your neck, you wall crawling freak!"

"Hey! Hands off my man!" Deadpool shot Steve 2.0 in the back of the head at point blank range. Grabbing the corpse by the shirt, he hauled it off of Spider-man and helped him to his feet. "You okay?"

"Peachy. But you just killed a man in broad daylight." Spider-man sighed heavily.

"No. I saved your ass in broad daylight."

"This was too easy..." Benjamin crawled down the side of the building.

"Says the guy that didn't participate in the fight." Tony huffed.

"Spider-man was the only one who fought, Tin Man." Clint pointed out.

"Stark. Take the clone's body back to the SHIELD building. Thor, take Natasha's clone." Steve instructed.

"No need." Spider-man climbed up a lamp post and pointed at the quickly approaching SHIELD vehicles. Their sirens blared as they skidded to a halt next to the Avengers. Nick Fury stepped out of the leading car.

"Good to know you people can take someone out without blowing up half the city." The director said.

"That can be changed-" Tony started but cut himself off when Fury held up a hand.

"I'll take it from here. Consider this mission complete."

* * *

**_A Few Days Later_ **

"Are you sure about this?" Peter asked. Benjamin stood before him, hugging his backpack, eyes glued to the floor.

"I'm sure. I don't want to be Spider-man. Or Peter Parker. I want to be my own person, and I can't do that if I stay here." He explained.

Peter put a hand on his shoulder, "I understand. Avengers tower will always welcome you if you ever want to visit. And don't hesitate to call us if you need help."

"Thanks. I will." Benjamin gave him a shy smile.

"Where are you headed?"

The clone shrugged. "I'm not sure yet. I think I'll just hop on a bus and see where it takes me."

"Well, send us a post card when you get there." Peter chuckled. "Not gonna say goodbye to anyone else?" He asked when Benjamin walked to the elevator.

"I already did. You were the last person I needed to say goodbye to." He kept his back to Peter until he was in the elevator. "See you around, Pete." Benjamin clicked the lobby button.

"See ya, Benji." Peter waved.

The elevator doors slid closed a moment later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hopy you all enjoyed "what's the worst that could happen?"!   
> Stay tuned for a sequal!


End file.
